Schatten
by dominion1
Summary: Eine noch nicht ganz fitte Fortsetzung von 'Die letzten der Cetra.' Da wird noch einiges an Arbeit drin sein muessen ;-)


Begonnen am: 27. September 1999. [Entwicklungsversion]  
  
Änderungen an diesem Fic dürfen nur der Formatkonvertierung dienen.   
Es ist nicht gestattet, dieses Dokument auf Datenträgern jeder Art zu kopieren und kommerziell zu vertreiben, bzw dies erfordert meine Genehmigung.  
  
Based on: Die letzten der Cetra, by Dominion 1998/1999   
  
Copyrights, 1999/2000 by Robert Möckel  
  
Final Fantasy VII   
"Schatten"  
  
Prolog  
  
Langsam flog die alte Zeitung durch die Straßen, immer wieder aufgewirbelt durch eine Windböe, bis sie am Bein eines Mannes hängenblieb. Der Wind ließ sie flattern, solange bis dieser Jemand die Zeitung nahm und zur Seite legte.  
"Verdammtes Wetter," murmelte er und betrachtete den Himmel, der in einem dunklen Schwarz dalag. Dichte Wolken bedeckten ihn, und vereinzelt zuckten Blitze des sich nährenden Herbstgewitters durch die dichte Decke. Langsam schaute er auf die Uhr: Zwei Uhr zwanzig Nachts. Immer wieder stießen Böen durch die Straße, Reste von Zeitungen, Laubblätter und Müll mit sich forttragend.   
Plötzlich fühlte er die ersten Regentropfen fallen und zog seine Lederjacke enger, fuhr sich einmal durch die blonden, leicht verklebten Haare und ging einige Schritte, um in einer alten Röhre Schutz zu finden. Er kletterte hinein und schaute sich um: Sein Bett stand dort, zusammen mit einigen Utensilien aus seinem früheren Leben. Er griff in die Kiste und betrachte die Fliegerbrille, den Schal und die alten Handschuhe.  
"Aus, vorbei." dachte er. "Cid Highwind wird sich nie wieder in die Lüfte erheben."  
Traurig betrachtete er das Foto seine Frau, das er mit einem Rosenkranz eingerahmt hatte. Er seufzte leise.  
"Ich hätte sie damals nicht mitgehen lassen sollen."  
Cid setzte sich auf das Bett und zündete eine Kerze an. Dann schlug er die erste Seite der Zeitung auf, die er auf der Straße gefunden hatte, und das Datum eines siebten Märzes von vor drei Jahren trug. Die Titelseite wurde von einem dicken Schriftzug geprägt:  
"Avalanche bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen, Pilot als einziger überlebt. Neuer Firmenchef der Reeve Corporation..."  
Cid seufzte, und legte traurig die Zeitung weg. Er erinnerte sich traurig an den Tag, als wenn es erst gestern gewesen wäre....  
  
Wieder hörte er die Explosion am Rotor und sah wie alle durcheinandergeschleuderte wurden. Hörte seinen Schrei, sie sollten in die Rettungskapsel gehen. Er sah vor sich, wie er wenige Sekunden später die Kapsel abschoß und sie auf den Boden zufliegen sah. Dann nur noch, wie der Urwald näher kam. Lebhaft erinnerte er sich an das Krachen, als die Kapsel auf dem harten Boden aufsetzte und er selbst schließlich gegen eine Wand geschleudert wurde. An die entsetzten Gesichter der Rettungsmannschaften, als sie ihn aus dem Cockpit holten.  
  
"Wie durch ein Wunder bin ich damals nur mit einem Kratzer davongekommen...." dachte er. "Aber meine Freunde....meine..Liebe..."  
Er fühlte eine tiefe Traurigkeit in sich hochsteigen und er mußte würgen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.  
"Shera..Aeris...Barret....Cloud...Reeve...sie alle...."  
Wie lange er noch saß wußte er nicht mehr. Er betrachte nachdenklich die Fotos an den Wänden, die ihn zusammen mit Aeris zeigten. Oder Cloud, der mit Kochlöffel und Mütze dastand, und wie er versuchte zu kochen.   
Seinen Kochversuch über dem Triebwerk des Broncos, auf dem Sommerausflug von vor fünf Jahren, Tifa und Barret, wie sie mit Marlene spielten.  
"Ach verdammt," murmelte er und legte sich auf dem Bett lang. Er lauschte dem sanften Trommeln der Regentropfen und sah durch den Eingang, wie sich draußen Pfützen auf der von Schlaglöchern erfurchten Strasse bildeten.  
"Und die Reeve Corporation hält es nichtmal für nötig, mir eine Abfindung zu zahlen...." dachte er weiter. "Statt dessen muß ich nun in den Slums von Neo Midgar wohnen...."  
Wieder lauschte er dem Rauschen des Regens, das dieses Mal allerdings von etwas anderem unterbrochen wurde: Einem dunklen Dröhnen, das schnell näher kam. Cid sprang vom Bett auf und ging nach draußen und blickte zum Himmel: Hell erleuchtet von den Suchscheinwerfern des Flugplatzes glitt ein Flugzeug auf die Landebahn zu. Er sah es auf dem Rand aufsetzen und fühlte dabei wieder diesen sanften Ruck, den man verspürt, wenn ein Flugzeug auf dem Boden aufkommt. Wieder seufzte er wehmütig.  
"Gottlob sind nicht alle Tage so schlimm wie heute."  
Er betrachtete sich nachdenklich. Er trug nur noch seine Lederjacke und darunter sein dunkles T-Shirt. Dann schaute er wieder zum Himmel, wo ein weiteres Flugzeug im Landeanflug war. Wieder schüttelt er den Kopf und schaute in die Zeitung.  
".....der Verbleib der angeblich abgeschossenen Rettungskapsel ist nach wie vor unklar. Die Untersuchung der Wrackteile ergab, das die leere Kapsel nach wie vor intakt in der Verschalung hing. Die Untersuchgskomission nimmt an, das die Insassen des Luftschiffes in den Flammen umgekommen sind."  
Cid seufzte leise.  
"Ich hätte warten sollen...und mit meinen Freunden sterben sollen...."  
Immer wieder sah er die mit Warnanzeigen übersähten Wandtafeln. Überall glühten Warnlichter, bis er schließlich die Pilotenkapsel ausklinkte und die brennenden Reste der Highwind in einer Feuerkugel explodierte.  
"....die Flugschreiber und Datenbackups sind gefunden und analysiert worden. Die Rekonstruktion des Unfalls ergab, das daß Luftschiff zum Zeitpunkt des Unfalls mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit flog..."  
Wieder seufzte er und zerriß wütend die Zeitung. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Die haben mich damals ohne Anklage verurteilt....und seit dieser Zeit habe ich nicht ein Flugzeug mehr gefolgen. Das....das muß inzwischen schon fast drei Jahre her sein....."  
Er schaute zum Himmel, der inzwischen wieder wolkenfrei war. Tausende Sterne funkelten und ein Komet zog seine Bahn. Mit eine Träne im Auge erinnerte er sich an die wenigen Minuten, die er im Weltraum verbracht hatte...für einen Moment gehörte ihm der Himmel. Sie hatten zweimal die Menschen dieser Welt vor der Katastrophe bewahrt.  
"Und dies ist der Dank. Hätt mich nie träumen lassen, das all dies einmal so enden muss."  
Immer wieder schaute er nach oben, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, wartete. Schließlich sah er ihn: den hellen Punkt, der sich schnell nährte und nach wenigen Minuten wieder am Horizont verschwand.  
Ihm fiel der Moment ein, in dem die Triebwerke der mächtigen Trägerrakete zündeten und sich die Raumstation in den Himmel erhob.   
Nun kreiste sie unbemannt und abgeschaltet um den Planeten, sie würde ein Monument sein -auch noch in zweihundert oder dreihundert Jahren.  
"Das letzte Weltraumprojekt, das mir die Reeve Corporation finanziert hat." dachte er und ließ den Kopf hängen. Nachdenklich geworden, sah er sich seine Behausung genauer an.  
Langsam richtete er seinen Blick auf den Speer, der an seinem Haus gelehnt stand. Wie ein Blitz fuhr es durch ihn, als er die Runen und Inschriften der Spitze betrachtete. Er wog den Speer mehrmals in den Händen und schwang ihn.  
"Geht zwar nichtso wie früher, aber noch gut genug..." dachte er und ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Straße, wo flackernd Laternen brannten. Bis er im Licht der Laternen stand. Sein Blick ging nach oben, wo im Hauptquartier der Reeve Corporation in der Chefetage Licht brannte. Er schaute weiter hoch und zog seine Jacke enger, als er spürte, wie wieder ein leichter Wind aufkam, und Blätter und alte Zeitungen um ihn herum verwirbelte.  
  
Kapitel I -Another Day-  
  
Das Licht im Sicherheitsbüro war auf ein Minimum heruntergedimmt worden, und nur das grellweiße Licht der Monitore sorgte für Beleuchtung.  
"Also," sagte eine Stimme. "Vor sieben Jahren ging alles den Bach runter. Doch dank der Untergrundaktivitäten unsrer Spione sind wir nun in der Lage, die alten Verhältnisse wiederzuschaffen.  
Unsere Ausgrabungstrupps haben endlich die Zugänge zu den alten Lagerhallen mit dem Material über das Jenova-Projekt und die Anwendung von Makoenergie freigelegt."  
Ein etwas untersetzter Mann trat an eine Wandtafel.  
"Avalanche ist vor drei Jahren ausgeschaltet worden. Damit sind die letzten Oppositionellen beseitigt worden...naja, bis auf diesen Piloten, der mal für uns gearbeitet hat. Der steht zu sehr unter dem Schutz der Öffentlichkeit, eine öffentliche Exekution würde nur noch Aufsehen erregen. Aber er ist laut Geheimdienst nur noch ein Säufer und in psycholgischer Hinsicht reif für die Anstalt."  
Der dicke Mann hielt inne und grinste.  
"Stellen sie sich mal vor -er gibt sich die Schuld dafür, das seine Kameraden mit dem Luftschiff abgestürzt sind. Wie rührend."  
Ein Mann nickte und rauchte weiter seine Zigarre.  
"Ausgezeichnet. Die Firma ist soweit auch unterwandert, so das wir den Aufsichtsrat und das Militär unter unsere Kontrolle bringen können?"  
Der untersetzte Mann nickte.  
"Sicher. Wir warten nur noch auf einen geeigneten Moment, es ist alles bereit."  
Der Mann nickte und stand auf. Ein Lichtstrahl fiel auf sein gekürztes, rotblondes Haar und die linke Gesichthälfte, die fast zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt war.  
"Fangen sie an. Zu lange habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet."  
  
Es hatte zu regnen aufgehört, und am Horizont ging bereits wieder die Sonne auf. Vereinzelt tropfte noch Wasser von den Häusern und sammelte sich in den schmutzigen Pfützen.  
Cid saß auf der Treppe von seiner Röhre und hielt grübelnd den Speer in der Hand und betrachte ihn. Der Zahn der Zeit hatte kaum an ihm genagt -nur hier und da zeigten sich leichte Abnutzungserrscheinungen.  
Dann schaute er wieder auf die Bilder seiner Freunde, und las die Stücke des Artikels in der Zeitung.  
Lange saß er so da, nachdenklich.   
Als die Sonne schon höher stand, und die Lichstrahlen auch seine Röhre erreichten, schien er einen Entschluß gefaßt zu haben und er nickte.  
"Ich glaube, die Zeit des Selbstmitleids ist vorbei...." dachte er und griff in die Kiste, aus der er seine Fliegerutensilien zog.  
"Zeit, hiermit Schluß zu machen," dachte er und packte seine Sachen. Als er seine Fliegerbrille aufsetzte, fühlte er den sanften Druck, den die Bänder ausübten.  
"Lange nicht mehr getragen...." dachte er und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Zufrieden nickte er und lächelte in sich hinein: Das war er..  
"..der gute alte Cid Highwind."  
Er schnallte sich den Rucksack um und ging zum Ausgang. Ein letztes Mal blickte er in den Raum, in dem er jahrelang vor sich hingedämmert hatte, und der bis auf das Bett leer war.  
"Vieleicht habe ich das gebraucht," dachte er und las die Zeitungsausschnitte, bevor er sie in seine Tasche steckte.   
Dann wand er seine Schritte in belebtere Gebiete der Stadt. Schnell kam er an eine breitere Straße, die einen sanften Hügel hinaufführte. Er ging sie hoch, und warf mit einem entspannten Gesicht Blicke in die Auslagen der Geschäfte. Schließlich betrat er eine Bahnstation und setzte sich in einen der Züge, die ihn ins Stadzentrum bringen würden. Er schaute nach oben, wo die Röhren der Einschienbahn in etwa fünfzig Meter Höhe durch Wolkenkratzer und kleinere Gebäude liefen.   
"Ich werde nach einfach mal Antworten suchen," dachte er bei sich. "Und ich werde welche finden. Die Reeve Corporation schuldet mir noch was."  
Während er dies dachte, fuhr der Zug an, und er sah nach draußen, wo die Stadt neben ihm vorbeizog: Weiße Wolkenkratzer wechselten mit grünen Parkanlagen und kleinen gemütlichen Häusern, und etwas Abseits der Stadtmitte thronte der Flughafen auf einer riesigen Plattform. Darunter, im Halbdunkel verbaut, befand sich die Slums,aus denen er gerade gekommen war.  
"Nächster Halt, Neo Midgar Flughafen."  
Die synthetische Computerstimme weckte ihn aus seinen Träumerein, und er schaute aufmerksam zu, wie der große Flugplatz immer näher kam, die Röhre lief nun um den großen Haupträger herum, bis schließlich auf einer Höhe mit der Landebahn war. Schon konnte er die Landefläche sehen, wo drei riesige Flugzeuge standen und gerade beladen wurden. Er runzelte die Stirn und zog einen Feldstecher aus dem Rucksack und richtete seinen Blick auf die Kisten, die ausgeladen wurden: Es waren schmutzige Kisten, mit den Logos der Shin-Ra Corporation versehen. Und großen Hinweisen, das es sich um Gefahrengut handelte.  
"Was soll das...? Hat Reeve nicht verfügt, das dieses Material in den Lagerräumen von Junon bleiben soll.....wir hatten den Reaktor doch persönlich gesprengt...damit dieses Zeug nicht in falsche Hände gerät."  
Während er so nachdachte, war der Zug im Bahnhof angekommen. Passagiere und Angestellte stiegen zu, dann fuhr der Zug weiter.  
"Nächster Halt, Neo Midgar Stadtzentrum. Dieser Zug endet hier, wir bitten sie den Zug zu verlassen. Denken sie daran, alle persönlichen Gegenstände mitzunehmen."  
Cid schaute wieder zurück zum Flughafen, wo ein weiteres Flugzeug des Typs Gelnika II-C landete welches die Insignien der Luftwaffe trug.  
"Ein Truppentransporter..? Haben wir Krieg und ich habe es nicht mitbekommen?"  
Er richtete wieder seinen Feldstecher auf den Flughafen, und plötzlich sah er es. Es stand in einem Hangar, rechts und links davon gingen Schläuche fort. Ein schwarzes Flugzeug. Cid ließ seinen Blick über den Rumpf gleiten, über die vier Triebwerkskammern, die eleganten Rudervorrichtungen und die spitze Nase, hinter der die Cockpitverglasung lag.   
"Wunderschön," dachte Cid. "Dieses Flugzeug kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor.." Er steckte das Fernglas weg und schaute in die andere Richtung, wo ein großer Bahnhof schnell näher kam: Das Stadtzentrum. Er sah dichten Verkehr auf der Straße, Menschenmengen, die sich durch die Fußgängerzonen schoben. Bis zum HQ der Reeve Corporation, wo ein Metallzaun und Wachen das Gebäude vom Rest der Straße abtrennten.  
"Seid wann gibts denn die hier...? Es hat sich offenbar viel getan...."  
Er verließ den Zug, als er hielt und ging zielstrebig auf die Absperrung zu. Er kramte in seiner Tasche und zog eine alte Identify Card heraus.  
"Ich kann nur hoffen, sie haben den Rechner nicht umgestellt." dachte er und ging auf die Wachen zu, die ihm einen mißtrauischen Blick zuwarfen.  
"Halt, hier ist nur Zutritt für autorisiertes Personal," sagte der eine Wächter und ging einen Schritt nach vorne, während der zweite sein Gewehr auf Cid richtete und abwartete. Cid reichte dem Wächter seine Karte und trat einen Schritt zurück, wobei ihn der Wächter nicht aus den Augen ließ. Die Wache betrachtete die Karte, zog sie durch den Schlitz am Computer und nickte zufrieden, als die Lampe grün aufleuchtete.  
"Willkommen, Mr. Highwind," sagte die Wache und wies ihn durch das Tor. Er seufzte erleichtert, als er langsam auf das Foyer des Gebäudes zuging. Was er nicht mehr sah, war der dunkle Schatten hinter einer Hausecke, der ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Hell glänzte der gezogene Lauf eines Präzisionsgewehrs.  
  
Im Sicherheitsbüro erschien auf einem der Computermonitore der Schriftzug "Forbidden Access" und eine Datei leuchtete daneben auf.  
"Sieh an..." murmelte ein Stimme und der Mann kicherte leise. "Offenbar waren wir nicht gründlich genug..."  
Er drehte sich um und fragte:  
"Sollen wir seinen Zugang sperren?"  
Eine dünne Qualmwolke vernebelte die Lampe für einen Moment.  
"Nein..noch nicht. Er könnte Verdacht schöpfen. Schicken sie einen Sicherheitstrupp vor, sie sollen ihn auf der dreißigsten Ebene stoppen. Dann kann er auch nichtmehr raus."  
Der untersetzte Mann nickte und gab die Anweisungen über ein Telefon weiter. Auf einem Monitor wurde nun das dreißigste Stockwerk sichtbar, und wie ein Trupp mit schwerbewaffneten Soldaten in Stellung ging.  
  
Cid ging langsam durch das Foyer und bewegte sich möglichste unauffällig zwischen Personal und Wachen in Richtung des Treppenhauses. Er schaute zu den Tischen, wo die Sekretärinnen Angestellten den Weg wies, die zu irgendwelche Stockwerke und Sitzungen unterwegs waren.  
"Im Treppenhaus wird man mich am wenigsten vermuten," dachte er. "Das mit der Karte hat zwar noch geklappt...aber wer weiß wie lange noch. Und für den Lift brauche ich die Karte auch..."  
Er schnaufte und begann Treppen zu steigen. Dumpf hallten seine Schritte durch das schwach erleuchtete Treppenhaus, und er zählte die Nummern in jedem Stockwerk. Schließlich hatte er die Archivebene erreicht und öffnete die Tür.   
"Hat sich ja nicht viel verändert," dachte er.  
Langsam ging er durch die vielen Reihen, bis er das gesuchte Regal erreicht hatte: Die Akten über alle Untersuchungen, die im Laufe der Firmengeschichte geführt worden waren. Er holte eine Leiter und begann in aller Ruhe zu suchen.  
"Hmmm...das muss hier irgendwo sein," dachte er und las so schnell er konnte die Titel der Aktenmappen.  
Schließlich griff er in ein Regal und zog eine staubige Mappe heraus, die mit "VFV-614" beschriftet war und zusätzlich den Schriftzug "Verlustbericht Luftschiff II-B" trug.  
"Aha," dachte er. "Nette Art und Weise uns so abzuhandeln."  
Er schlug die Akte auf und begann zu lesen: Die ersten Blätter enthielten nur Aufzeichnungen über seine Freunde und über ihn selbst, so blätterte er schnell weiter, bis er die Untersuchungsberichte fand. Er begann zu lesen, und mit jeder Zeile wurde sein Blick fahler, bis er seufzend die Akte zusammenklappte.  
"Nichts," dachte er. "Rein garnichts...daselbe, was in der Zeitung stand...aber..ich war mir so sicher...."  
Er wollte die Akte gerade zurückstellen, als ein kleiner Schlüssel herausfiel, der zwischen zwei Seiten gelegen hatte. Er hob ihn auf und las die Nummer, die auf ihm vermerkt war. "Schließfach Nummer sieben," dachte er und ging nachdenklich in den Raum, wo die Fächer standen. Er suchte kurz, öffnete das Fach und griff hinein. Er förderte nebst einem kurzen Bericht einen schwarzen Kasten und eine durch Ruß verschwärzte, versiegelte Datenkassette zutage.  
"Der Flugschreiber der Highwind," dachte er aufgeregt. "Und die Cockpitaufzeichnungen...aber..."  
Nervös fingerte er an den Plomben, die Reeve selbst gezogen hatte und betrachtete sie:  
"Diese Berichte sind...sie sind niemals angesehen worden..." dachte er entsetzt. Er riß die Plombe mit einiger Gewalt ab und legte die Datenkassette in das Abspielgerät der Bibliothek ein. Ungeduldig spulte er vor, bis er es wieder sah: Die Explosionen im Cockpit, die Flammen und die funkensprühenden Wandtafeln. Er sah sich, wie er die Kapsel ausklinkte und auf einem der Wanddisplays eine Reihe von Anzeigen auf Rot wechselte. In der unteren Ecke leuchtete eine kleine schematische Darstellung der Highwind auf. Cid drückte die Pausetaste und betrachtete das kleine Diagramm stumm einige Minuten lang. Am Rumpf fehlten zwei Stellen, die mit dem Schriftzug "Rettungssystem aktiviert" versehen war. Cid blickte die die Zeitung, und las:  
"...die Rettungskapsel hin nach wie vor intakt in den Halterungen....."  
Nachdenklich aktivierte er den Flugschreiber, und las in Ruhe die Protokolle auf dem kleinen Monitor durch. Bis er auf den Schriftzug:  
"Rettungskapsel I abgestossen....bestätigt." stieß.   
Verwirrt schlug er die Mappe auf und entdeckte eine Reihe Fotos, die das Wrack zeigten: Deutlich war die Stelle zu sehen, wo die Rettungskapsel abgestossen wurde, sogar die Rauchspuren der Triebwerke am Metall waren deutlich zu erkennen. Bei den Fotos lag ein Zettel, auf dem stand:  
"Nicht als Beweismittel zugelassen."  
Die Schrift kam ihm merwürdig bekannt vor......  
"Da stimmt etwas nicht...diese Sauklaue..kenn ich doch woher?"  
Er studierte weiter das Protokoll des Flugschreibers, und entdeckte noch die Bestätigung, das die Kapsel sicher auf dem Erdboden gelandet war. Cid schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und fluchte.  
"...dies Verdammten...das darf nicht wahr sein....aber warum haben sie das getan..?"  
Er griff nach seinem Rucksack, stopfte die Bänder hinein und ging zum Ausgang. Er ging zwei weitere Stockwerke höher, wo die Personalakten lagerten.  
"Bis gespannt, was die dort vermerkt haben...kann nicht schaden, da auch mal einen Blick draufzuwerfen." dachte er grimmig. Er stieß die Tür auf und sah sich plötzlich einem Trupp Soldaten gegenüber, der mindestens genausoüberrascht war wie er.  
"Und dabei bin aus der Übung...."  
  
"Wo bleibt er nur?" murmelte der dicke Mann unruhig und sah sich nach der Tür um, die plötzlich aufging und eine Sekräterin ihm eine Tasse Tee brachte.  
"Mit viel Schmalz und Zucker, wie sie es immer wünschen."  
Der Mann nickte und lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück.   
Ein leises Lachen ertönte aus dem Hintergrund.  
"Schon komisch. Drei Jahre lang machen wir nichts anderes, als zu versuchen unsere Leute wieder in die Chefetage hochzubringen. Und das alles von hier aus. Und das du wieder eine Position hier bekommen hast, grenzt an ein Wunder. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das einer von uns am Personalchef vorbeikommen würde."  
Der Mann nickte.  
"Es war halt ein Fehler, mich auch als tot zu vermerken, nach diesem Zwischefall vor gut sechs Jahren... Tja.."  
Er kicherte und schlürfte seinen heißen Tee.  
"Offenbar hat unser Freund gefunden was er suchte."  
Er zeigt auf den Wandschirm.  
"Er ist jetzt auf dem Weg nach oben."  
"Sehr gut," sagte die Stimme und das Aufglühen einer Zigarre wurde im Dunkeln sichtbar.  
"Dann werden bald alle Zeugen eliminiert sein."  
  
Cid stand ungläubig vor dem Trupp, der seine Waffen auf ihn gerichtet hatte.  
"Scheiße.." murmelte er. "Eine $%$§@ Falle.....und ich Idiot tappe auch noch rein..."  
Geistesgegenwärtig riß er seinen Speer hoch und für einen Moment umgab seinen Körper ein helles grünes Leuchten, als er seine Materia aktivierte: Das Leuchten erlosch und um ihn herum leuchtete zeitgleich das zartgelbe Feld einer magischen Barriere auf.  
Der Trupp reagierte sofort und eröffnete das Feuer: Die Kugeln prallten jedoch wirkungslos gegen das Feld und flogen in alle Richtungen oder wurden deformiert.  
"So Leute.." sagte er grinsend und ein weiteres Mal leuchtete das grüne Feld um ihn auf, dann wurde der gegnerische Kampftrupp von einer weißen Wolke eingehüllt. Als sich die Wolken wieder verzogen hatten, taumelten die Soldaten hilflos umher.  
"Nun dann viel Spaß noch, Leute..und bringt euch nicht gegenseitig um."  
Er grinste und ging zum Lift.  
"Etwas Verwirrung ist immer gut," dachte er und grinste.   
"Und wer so einen schwachen Willen hat...sieht so aus, als müßte ich mal mit dem Personalchef reden.."  
Die Tür schloss sich und Cid wartet ungeduldig, das der Aufzug nach unten sank. Er starrte auf die Anzeige, die das aktuelle Stockwerk angab. Plötzlich knarrte es und der Aufzug kam zum Stillstand.  
"$%§&% Misting..." murmelte er und riß die Verschalung der Aufzugelektronik ab. "Wollen doch mal sehen..."  
Langsam glitten seinen Finger zwischen den Drähten umher, bis er die Kommunikationskabel der Hauptstromversorgung des Lifts fand, welche mit dem Kontrollsystem verbunden war. Er riß das Kontrollmodul heraus und schloss die Dräht kurz: Eine Funken sprühten aus der Wandtafel, und wenige Sekunden später flammte die Aufzugsbeleuchtung wieder auf und der Lift begann wieder zu sinken. Cid wartete, bis der Aufzug zum Stillstand gekommen war, und schob dann mit beiden Händen die Türen ausseinander. Mit zwei gezielten Speerstichen trieb er die Wachen zurück, die schon auf ihn gewartet hatte und lief nach draußen, und ignorierte die entsetzten Schreie der Angestellten hinter den Tresen als er Blitze um sich verteilend durch die Haupthalle rannte. Doch schon wenige Sekunden später sah er sich mit einem neuen Problem konfrontiert.  
"Verdammt...an die Wachen draußen hatte ich garnicht gedacht..."  
Er sah, wie sich sein Schild verflüchtigte, und die Torwachen ihre Gewehre auf ihn richtete. Aber noch bevor sie abdrücken konnten, brach eine der Wache stöhnend zusammen. Die andere Wache brach genauso schnell zusammen.  
"Hmm...?" dachte er verwirrt, ließ sich aber nicht beirren und lief weiter.  
"Im Menschengetümmel kann ich leichter untertauchen..." dachte er noch, bis er sah, das die Straße geräumt war.  
"Seltsam..." murmelte er leise und schaute sich um. Die Straße war menschenleer, und in einiger Entfernung erkannte er ein seltsames Glitzern, als die Abendsonne auf etwas metallisches fiel. Er zog das Fernglas aus dem Rucksack und richtete es darauf:  
"%&%§@," fluchte er, als er die Absperrungen und Panzerwagen sah.   
"Offenbar bin ich denen ein ganzes Armee-Aufgebot wert..."  
Plötzlich krachte durch einen Holzzaun neben ihn ein Panzerwagen, der neben ihm hielt und jemand sofort der Turmluk aufgeklappte.  
"Komm schon, rein mit dir!" rief eine ihm sehr vertraute wirkende Stimme und jemand winkte von oben. Cid zögerte nicht lange, sprang in den Panzer hinein, und schloss die Luke hinter sich.  
Sofort dröhnte der Motor auf, und Cid schaute in den Gefechtsstand.  
"Oh Gott...." murmelte er und verfolgte auf einem Monitor, wie die Schützen das Feuer eröffneten, als der Panzer in Richtung Barriere losfuhr. Er hörte, wie die Kugeln zischend von der Panzerung abprallten. "Woraus dieses Ding auch war, es hatte eine stabile Panzerung..." dachte er. Er kletterte vor in den Gefechtsstand, wo der Fahrer des Wagens saß: Eine schlanke Figur, die einen Helm auf dem Kopf trug und zusätzlich eine schwarze Panzerung. Sein Blick glitt auf das kreisrunde, blaue Symbol, das den Helm dominierte. Cid setzte sich und fühlte, wie sich die Schnallen um seinen Körper schlossen.  
Er schaute auf einen der Monitore, und sah, wie die Barriere immer näher kam. Er konnte schon die Soldaten sehen, unter denen einige einen Raketenwerfer bereit machten.  
"Festhalten," hörte er noch, bevor der Panzer in die Barriere hineinraste und sie durchbrach. Mit lautem Krachen wurden Menschen, Material und Fahrzeuge durcheinandergewirbelt. Ein Blick nach hinten zeigte die Barriere, von der sie sich schnell entfernten.  
Cid nahm sich nun einen Moment Zeit, um seinen Retter zu betrachten.  
"Hallo Cid," sagt sie mit einer vertrauten Stimme. Sie lockerte den Helm etwas, und lange braune Haarsträhnen, die zu einem dicken Zopf gebunden waren, quollen darunter hervor.  
"Lange nicht gesehen," sagte sie. "Wo hast du dich die ganze Zeit nur rumgetrieben..?"  
Cid kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf.  
"Du weißt nicht mehr, wer ich bin?" fragte sie mit leicht entäuschtem Ton. "Na, wenn wir hier raus sind, wirst du dich an einiges erinnern müssen. Wir müssen nur noch dieses Schmuckstück zurückbringen, und jemanden abholen."  
Cid schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und nahm sich erstmal die Zeit, das Innere des Panzers zu betrachten.  
"....das ist doch..."  
Er sah die Fahrerin an.  
"Wo haben sie das her? Das..das haben ich und ein paar Freunde vor Jahren..."  
"..in einer Mine in Corel gefunden."  
Sie vervollständigte den Satz und lachte leise.  
"Wir bringen es erstmal zurück in die Lagerhalle, Cid."  
  
"Sie sind entkommen," fluchte der Mann und schlug auf das Kontrollpult.  
"Säufer, wie?" fragte der Raucher unberührt. "Fangen sie ihn ein. Und ich will wissen, was das für ein Fahrzeug war, das da einfach so im Stadtzentrum auftaucht und wieder spurlos verschwindet."  
Der dicke Mann seufzte.  
"Woher soll ich das wissen."  
Wieder glühte die Spitze der Zigarre auf.  
"Verdammt, das ist kein Spiel. Hier gehts um viel. Um Macht und Einfluß. Vergessen sie ihren Eid nicht. Avalanche war gründlich, und hat viele von uns ausgeschaltet....selbst meinen Vater. Wofür ich sie büßen hab lassen. Hoffentlich."  
Der Mann nickte und ging zum Telefon.  
"Ich benachrichtige den Geheimdienst. Sie sollen feststellen, ob es irgendwelche Oppositionelle oder Sympathisanten von Avalanche gibt."  
Der Raucher nickte wieder.  
"Finden sie es raus. Sonst sind sie die längste Zeit meine rechte Hand gewesen, Palmer."  
  
Kapitel II -Reunion, Part I-  
  
Cid sah, wie das Fahrzeug in einer Halle zum Stillstand kam, und das Geräusch des Motors erlosch.  
Für einen Moment wurde es dunkel, doch dann klappte der Turmluk auf, und das Mädchen kroch schnell nach draußen. Von draußen fiel ein heller Lichschein herein, und Cid beeilte sich, das Fahrzeug zu verlassen.  
"Das ist doch..."  
Er schaute sich um: Das Fahrzeug stand in der Mitte des U-Boot Docks unter Neo Midgar. In einem der Docks lag das U-Boot, das ehemals Präsident Shin-Ra gehört hatte, und ihnen treue Dienste zur Zeit der zweiten Jenova-Krise geleistet hatte. Der Zahn der Zeit hatte kaum an ihm genagt, es war nur mit einer dicken Schmutz- und Salzschicht bedeckt, und Algen klebten am Rumpf.  
"Das ist eins von Reeves Geheimnissen." hörte er plötzlich das Mädchen sagen. Er schaute sie an, während sie damit begann, ihren Helm abzulösen. Er sprang nach unten, und sah wie sich ihr Helm lockerte und unter dem Helm eine weitere lange Haarsträhne hervorrutschte. Sie drehte sich um und lachte ihn aus ihren grünen Augen an:  
"Erkennst du mich jetzt wieder?"  
Cid schluckte und sah sie an,als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen.  
"...Aeris?"  
Das Mädchen nickte.  
"Nun guck nicht so. Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht..."  
Cid guckte sie an:  
"Wir...?"  
Plötzlich hörte er schnelle Schritte und sah Vincent die Einfahrt runterkommen. Er lief auf Cid zu und blickte ihn aus seinen roten Augen an.  
"Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Danke?"  
Cid runzelte die Stirn.  
"Aber..."  
"Was glaubst du, wer die Wachen umgelegt hat?" fragte er und deutete auf sein Scharfschützengewehr.  
"...und was ist mit den anderen..?" wollte Cid noch wissen und er blickte Aeris an, deren Blick plötzlich traurig wurde. Nachdenklich schaute sie zu Vincent, der ebenfalls nickte.  
"Sie sind alle tot, Cid. Ich bin beim Absturz aus der Kapsel gefallen und hatte das Glück in einer Schneeverwehung zu landen, und von Vincent gefunden zu werden, der sich als einziger aus der Makoquelle hat retten können. Wir waren dort...aber da war die Kapsel schon längst gesunken. Vincent hat es noch geschafft, sich aus dem primären Teil der Kapsel zu retten...die anderen...waren eingeschlossen. Wir haben ihnen nichtmehr helfen können..."  
Sie seufzte. "Und seit dem leben wir hier in Midgar. Wir wußte, das du auch hier bist, aber nicht wo. Bis dich Vincent heute mittag gesehen hat. Da haben wir uns schon gedacht, das es Ärger geben wird. Aber nun...müssen wir erstmal aus Midgar raus."  
Sie hielt einen Moment inne.  
"Das in der Firma etwas nicht stimmt, brauche ich dir nicht zu erzählen, oder? Und wer immer die Reeve Corporation unterwandert hat -er wird versuchen wollen herauszufinden, wer dafür verantwortlich war."  
Vincent nickte und schwang sein Gewehr.  
"...und meine...Verbindungen..am Flughafen können vieleicht dafür sorgen, das wir Zugang bekommen."  
"Aber was soll das ganze..." fragte Cid nervös. "Was habt ihr vor?"  
Aeris blickte Vincent an, und dieser nickte.  
"Wir müssen hier raus. Midgar wird zu heiß für uns. Der Geheimdienst und das Militär kontrollieren die gesamte Stadtgrenze. Unter dem Vorwand, wir müßten uns verteidigen...."  
Cid schaute verwirrt um sich.  
"Verteidigen? Gegen wen?"  
"All diejenigen.." sagt Vincent düster. "..die gegen die Reeve Corporation sind." vervollständigte Aeris und stellte ihren Helm auf den Panzer.  
Cid schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Ihr meint...Wir sitzen hier fest?"  
"Nein, nicht ganz" sagte Vincent. "Es gibt einen Weg, er ist allerdings sehr riskant. Und wir brauchen dazu deine Hilfe."  
Er ging zu einem Geländewagen, der hinter einem Pfeiler des Unterirdischen Bunkers stand.  
"Der Flughafen. Dein altes Flugzeug, Cid. Die Firma hat das Flugzeug beschlagnahmt, und plant es als Stratosspähren-Waffenplattform einzusetzen."  
Cid schüttelte den Kopf und sah es wieder blitzartig vor sich: Er, den Schubregler des Flugzeugs bis zum Anschlag gedrückt, durch die dichte Wolkendecke steigend...  
"Versuchen wir es."  
Aeris sah Vincent etwas zweifelnd an: "Ob das eine so gute Idee ist...?"  
  
"Verflucht," knurrte Cid ungeduldig. "Das gefällt mir absolut nicht."  
Aeris nickte und warf ihr Haar mit einer schnellen Bewegung zurück. "Bis jetzt lief zwar alles nach Plan...aber es ist zu einfach."  
Vincent gab zwei weitere Codeabfolgen in das Terminal ein, dann piepste es, und das Metallgitter vor ihnen klappte beiseite. Vincent legte den Gang des Fahrzeugs ein und drückte aufs Gas. Langsam rollte das Fahrzeug über den dunklen Flugplatz.  
"Mir gefällt das trotzdem nicht," murmelte Cid leise und schaute nach draußen, wo sie an einer riesigen Maschine des Typs Gelnika-II-C vorbeifuhren. Er schaute auf das Heck, wo im Mondlicht deutlich die Zeichen der Luftwaffe zu sehen waren.  
"Was soll das eigentlich hier? Warum wird die gesamte Luftwaffe hierherverlegt?"  
"Die Reeve Corporation plant einen Krieg," kam Vincents Antwort sofort. "Einen Krieg gegen alle, die gegen die Firma sind. Seit Wochen landen hier Truppentransporter, und Jagdgeschwader der Luftwaffe sind hier stationiert. In Junon soll ebenfalls die Hölle los sein. U-Boote der Konföderation torpedieren fast täglich die Werften, aber trotzdem läuft die Produktion von Kriegsschiffen weiter. Die Firma ist mächtig. Sehr mächtig. Und wenn nichts passiert....werden wir diesen Krieg verlieren."  
Aeris schüttelte traurig den Kopf und legte ihren Kopf auf Cids Schulter.  
"Reeve hätte so etwas niemals gewollt..."  
Cid nickte stumm und sah nur nach draußen, wo einer Hangars näher kam. Vincent stoppte das Fahrzeug wenige Meter davor, stieg aus und öffnete die andere Tür des Wagens.  
"Wir sind da. Und wir sollten uns beeilen."  
Cid nickte und ging zum Hangar, dessen Türen sich öffneten, als Vincent den Code eingegeben hatte.  
Er blickte in den Hangar, wo hinten zwei Scheinwerfer aufleuchteten und auf das Cockpit des riesigen Flugzeugs gerichtet wurden..  
  
"Sie sind am Flughafen," sagte Palmer ruhig und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse.  
"Stoppen sie sie," murmelte die Stimme. "Sie dürfen dieses Flugzeug unter keinen Umstände erhalten!"  
Palmer nickte.  
"Wir werden versuchen dies zu vermeiden."  
Er nahm einen Telefonhörer ab und gab einige Anweisungen an den Flugplatz durch, wo kurz darauf in einem Sicherheitsbüro Großalarm ausgegeben wurde. Soldaten kletterten in die Mannschaftstransporter, Jeeps und kleinere gepanzerte Fahrzeuge reihten sich in den Verband ein. Dies alles vollzog sich in ruhiger Hektik, so das es niemandem auffiel......  
  
"Bitte sehr. Bewaffnet und startklar," sagte Vincent dazu und zeigte auf die Raketen, die unter den Flügeln hingen.  
"Nalos jetzt, Cid!" sagte Aeris ungeduldig. "Mach schon. Das wir soweit gekommen sind..."  
Dieser nickte und ging langsam auf das Flugzeug zu. Mit einem kurzen Sprung kletterte er in das enge, aber ihm vertraute Cockpit und aktivierte die Stromversorgung der Instrumente und Anzeigen. Aeris sprang neben ihm in das Flugzeug und Vincent setzte sich auf die Rückbank, um dort den Platz des Radaroffiziers einzunehmen. Die Cockpitverglasung senkt sich, und es wurde für einen Moment lang dunkel, als die Lichter im Hangar ausgingen. Doch kurz nach dem sich die Verglasung geschlossen hatte, flammte das Instrumentenpult auf, und die Kanzel wurde vom dunkelgrünen Licht der Instrumente und Monitore erleuchtet. Der Navigationscomputer begann mit den Startvorbereitung, und ein anschwellendes Geräusch verriet, das der Triebwerkscomputer die Anwärmphase initialisiert hatte. Cid setzte den Helm auf und wartete einige Sekunden, bis sich die Anzeigen des HUD vor ihm stabilisiert hatten und ihm der Computer den Weg auf die Startbahn wies.  
"Können wir?" fragte Aeris lächelnd und zog die Schnallen um ihren Körper, der nach wie vor in einem schwarzen Kampfanzug steckte, fester.   
Cid drehte sich kurz um und sah Vincent auf der Rückbank sitzen, am Radarterminal und irgendwelche Eingaben machend. Aeris prüfte noch kurz den Waffenstatus und sah dann Cid lächelnd an.  
"Alles in Ordung, Cid. Wir können starten...alles ist jetzt in deiner Hand."  
Dieser nickte und drückte die Zündtasten der Triebwerke -eine nach der anderen. Langsam glühte es in den dunklen Röhren der Triebwerksschächte im Rumpf auf, dann schoss ein blauer Flammenstrahl heraus.   
Wenige Sekunden später setzten auch die Triebwerke unter den Flügeln ein und das Geräusch steigerte sich in ein ohrenbetäubendes Donnern, von dem die Insassen des Flugzeugs jedoch nicht allzuviel mitbekamen.  
"Wenn sie es bisher nicht wussten...dann wissen sie spätestens jetzt, das jemand versucht, das Flugzeug zu stehlen..."  
Aeris blickte noch einmal Cid an, dessen schwarzer Helm die grünen Displays widerspiegelte. Er drückte in gewohnter Ruhe eine Taste nach der anderen, bis die meisten Anzeigen erloschen waren und nur noch ein fahles Grün von den wichtigsten Anzeigen ausging.  
"Ich hoffe, es geht alles gut..." betete sie innerlich und sah noch einmal alle an.  
"Wir müssen es einfach schaffen..."  
"Nun macht mal keinen Streß hier, Leute..." kam Cids ruhige Stimme aus den Lautsprechern ihres Helms. "Ich krieg das schon über die Bühne........"  
Er drückte zwei Tasten und löste die Bremsen mit dem Fuß. Sofort ruckte das Flugzeug an und rollte langsam aus dem Hangar. Draußen beschrieb es einen Halbkreis und folgte den Markierungen am Boden, die dem Flugzeug den Weg zur Startbahn zeigten.  
"Läuft doch alles bestens," sagte der Pilot. "Warum hab ich nur mit dem Rauchen aufgehört..ich könnt jetzt eine vertragen.."  
Plötzlich flammte auf Cids HUD eine rote Warntafel auf.  
"Verdammt!" murmelte er und drückte einige Tasten, um herauszufinden, was der Alarm zu bedeuten hatte.   
"Sie wollen uns zur Aufgabe zwingen," kam Vincents ruhige Stimme von hinten. "Wir sollen uns kampflos ergeben, andernfalls werden sie das Flugzeug zerstören..."  
Aeris seufzte leise.  
"Alles umsonst...sollen wir wirklich aufgeben?"  
Cid schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete kurz und knapp:  
"Niemals. Die kriegen mein Flugzeug nicht!"  
Er drückte eine Taste um den Kanal zum Tower zu schliessen. Dann sah er kurz Aeris an und fluchte:  
"Was soll der verdammte §$&$§ über aufgeben? Erst zerrt ihr mich hier rein, und dann wollt ihr einfach so aufgeben? Nein, nicht mit mir! Wir kommen hier schon irgendwie raus.."  
Aeris sah ihn entsetzt an, als er den Schubhebel in den rot markierten Bereich zog und sofort dutzende Warnlichter im Cockpit aufflammten, als allgemeine Überlastung registriert wurde.  
Das Flugzeug machte einen schnellen Satz nach vorne und schoß auf den Anfang der Startbahn zu, wo eine Garde Soldaten stand, das Gewehr im Anschlag.  
"Hör lieber auf, Cid.." sagte Aeris und hielt sich an den Armlehnen fest, als das Flugzeug sich schüttelte.  
Vincent drehte sich um und meinte gleich darauf: "Wir bekommen noch mehr Gesellschaft."  
Aeris sah nochmal kurz nach hinten, und verdrehte die Augen.  
"Was immer du vorhast, beeil dich besser, Cid. Es sind Panzerwagen der Reeve Corporation unterwegs...offenbar haben sie auf uns gewartet. Es war eine Falle..."  
Cid nickte und hörte die ersten Salven auf der harten Panzerung des Flugzeugs aufschlagen, und sofort leuchteten die Warntafeln rot auf und wiesen auf leichte Treffer am Flügel hin.  
"Verflucht...aber es gibt jetzt kein zurück mehr. Festhalten!" schrie Cid und zog den Schubregler der Triebwerke kurz zurück, schaltete die Nachbrenner dazu und riß den Hebel wieder nach vorne.   
Sofort fühlte er sich in den Sitz gepreßt und sah nach vorne, wo die Startbahn immer schneller auf ihn zukam. Die Soldaten eröffneten sofort das Feuer und Cid hielt sich instinktiv die Hand vor das Gesicht, als einige Kugeln gegen die gepanzerte Verglasung schlugen und wirkungslos abprallten.  
"Keine Chance," grinste Cid daraufhin und raste auf die Soldaten zu, die sich im letzten Moment beiseite warfen, um nicht überrollt zu werden.  
"Da ist es wieder...." murmelte er und betrachte konzentriert die drei Leuchtstreifen, die das Flugfeld markierten. Immer schneller glitten die Streifen vorbei, wurden undeutlicher, bis er merkte das das Flugzeug begann leichter zu werden. Ehrfüchtig lauschte er dem Donnern der Triebwerke, das er solange nicht mehr gehört hatte...  
"Jeden Moment..." dachte er und blickte nach vorne, ans Ende der Startbahn, wo sich ein klarer Sternenhimmel auftat. Das Rollfeld ging nun zusehends zuende, so zog er so schnell er konnte den Steuerknüppel ruckartig nach hinten, und das Flugzeug begann willig an Höhe zu gewinnen. Unten auf dem Rollfeld bremsten Panzerwagen ab und die Soldaten sahen dem schnell kleiner werdenden Punkt am Nachthimmel nach.  
Cid jedoch hielt den Steuerknüppel weiter nach hinten, bis der Höhenmesser die zehntausend Fuß Marke überschritten hatte. Dann nahm er den Schubregler zurück und brachte das Flugzeug in eine senkrechte Lage.  
"Ich sagte doch..wir würden es schaffen..." murmelte er keuchend und nahm den Helm ab. Aeris tat es ihm gleich und sah ihn kurz an.  
"Ich...ich hab gewußt, das du es schaffen würdest..."  
Der Pilot nickte und sah durch die Cockpitscheiben nach draußen, wo die Rumpfnase die dichten Wolken zerteilte. Von hinten ertönte das regelmäßige Pfeifen der Triebwerke, und der Navigationscomputer hatte die Steuerung übernommen. Auf dem Display leuchteten nur wenige Displays und das wenige Licht lag auf den Gesichtern aller Insassen, die sich eine Weile nur stumm ansahen. Wie Freunde, die sich doch gut kannten, aber sich wieder anneinander gewöhnen mußten. Es blieb still, bis Cid meinte:  
"Und wohin nun? Oder habt ihr darüber wie üblich nicht nachgedacht?"  
Vincent unterbrach sein Grübeln und dachte kurz nach.  
"Richtung Nordkrater. Wir können uns in den Resten des Gletschers verstecken. Dort gibt es noch eine kleine Rebellenbasis von uns."  
Cid nickte, nahm das Ruder wieder in die Hand und ließ die Triebwerke aufheulen.  
"Die beste Idee, die ich heute gehört habe."  
  
Langsam stieg die Sonne hinter den Bergen hervor und erleuchtete die Stadt Neo Midgar.  
"Wie schön," kommentierte Palmer, der mit einer Tasse Kaffee am Fenster stand. "Schade eigentlich, das die Sonne auch für dieses Avalanche-Ungeziefer scheint. Offenbar sind sie nicht ganz ungefährlich -unsere Jagdgeschwader haben sie verloren...."  
"Red nicht soviel Schwachsinn, Palmer." kam die Antwort aus dem großen Sessel, der hinter dem zentral gelegenen Schreibtisch stand.  
"Diesen kümmerlichen Rest können wir kaum als Gefahr betrachten. Selbst wenn sie dieses Flugzeug haben. Sie werden wohl kaum eine Stadt voller Menschen damit bombardieren. Und so wie ich das hier überblicke, ist höchstens dieser Cid und dieses Mädchen vom alten Volk noch auf freiem Fuß. Die anderen haben wir ja förmlich.....kaltgestellt."  
Er grinste, und holte mit dem Arm aus.  
"Betrachten sie das als Gefahr? Ich nicht. Wie dem auch sei -stellen sie trotzdem sicher, das sie uns nicht in die Quere kommen. Sie..verstehen schon."  
Palmer grinste und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse.  
"Wir haben auch schon die perfekten Jäger gefunden. Ein Nibelheim-Original. Von Professor Hojo persönlich. Ein kleines Andenken an diese Cetraprophecy-Geschichte."  
Die Stimme seufzte und man sah wie etwas Asche von der Zigarette geschüttelt wurde.  
"Tja..Hojo..er war genial. Wenn auch etwas verrückt..aber genial. Schade, das er durchgedreht ist. Und jetzt nehmen wir erstmal unseren Termin mit dem neuen General wahr."  
Palmer lachte.  
"General ist gut. Wieder so eine Marionette?"  
Ein Lachen ertönte vom Schreibtisch.  
"Mitnichten, guter Palmer. Wie kommen sie den da drauf?"  
Er kicherte und drehte sich um, und das Licht fiel auf sein rotes Haar und das Gesicht, das zur Hälfte total verbrannt war.  
"Er wird zumindest für einige Zeit ein guter Diener sein. Und wenn wir ihn nichtmehr brauchen..zack!"  
Mit diesen Worten deutete er einen Schnitt durch den Hals mit seiner Hand an.  
"Natürlich. Und vergessen sie nicht, heute abend müssen sie noch ihre Rede halten, Präsident Rufus."  
Dieser nickte.  
"Die Reeve Corporation dürfte damit ganz in unseren Händen sein...oder sollte ich sagen: Rufus Corporation?"  
Palmer lachte, beruhigte sich dann jedoch wieder und nahm auf einer Sitzgarnitur Platz.  
"Wir sollten noch nicht zu früh feiern. Wie sie sagten, noch immer treiben die restlichen Mitglieder dieser Avalanche-Gruppe da draußen ihr Unwesen."  
Rufus lächelte kühl.  
"Ich glaube, wir haben auch gleich eine Aufgabe für unseren General, nichtwahr? Er wird diesen Einsatz koordinieren."  
Palmer nickte.  
"Da werden wir sehen, wie fähig er ist. Aber nun, wir müssen los."  
Rufus nickte und stand auf.  
"Lassen wir General Gainsborough nicht länger warten."  
  
Das Flugzeug glitt langsam über den Schnee hinweg, bis sich hinter eine Schneeverwehung plötzlich Bäume und ein kleiner See auftaten.  
"Wir sind da," sagte Vincent. "Lande hier irgendwo."  
Cid nickte und suchte nach einer freien Fläche. Als er sie fand, steuerte er das Flugzeug darüber und fuhr die Landestutzen aus. Das Flugzeug drehte kurz und sank dann auf den Boden. Mit einem leisen Knirschen sanken die Stutzen noch wenige Zentimeter in den Boden ein, dann stand das Flugzeug sicher. Summend glitt die Cockpitverglasung nach oben, und Cid sprang als erster nach draußen und sah sich um.  
"Nett habt ihrs hier," kommentierte er, als er die kleine Blockhütte entdeckte, die am Rand des kleinen Sees stand.  
Aeris kicherte leise, sprang aus dem Cockpit, ging zur Tür des Hauses und öffnete sie mit ihrem Schlüssel.  
"Nun, so ganz ist es ja nicht...."  
Cid zuckte nur mit den Schultern und betrat die Hütte, in deren Inneren er eine Leiter und ein einziges Bett vorfand.  
"Was?" fragte Cid und setzte eine vorwurfsvolle Mine auf. "Was...?"  
Aeris sah Cid vorwurfsvoll an und zeigte auf eine Leiter.  
"Vincent schläft hier unten...naja, wenn man das Schlaf nennen kann. Mein Bett steht oben."  
Unhörbar atmete Cid auf und setzte sich an den Tisch.  
"Also, und bevor wir jetzt weitermachen, erzählt ihr mir mal was hier los ist. Wieso wird hier ein Krieg geplant? Und was macht ihr dabei?"  
Dei zwei setzten sich und Aeris begann:  
"Was mit unseren Freunden passiert ist, weißt du ja zu gut. Was du nicht weißt...es war ein Anschlag. Vincent hat das Wrack untersucht...und das hier am Rest des zweiten Triebwerk gefunden."  
Sie öffnete einen Schrank und zog ein kleines Päckchen heraus, auf dessen vorderer Seite ein kleiner Display angebracht war.  
"Eine...eine Bombe..." keuchte Cid. "Das...das war ein Anschlag?"  
Aeris nickte.  
"Und wir hatten noch Glück, das diese hier nicht hochgegangen ist. Sie hätte das Schiff so stark destabilisiert, das es sofort abgestürzt währe. So gesehen hatten wir noch Glück."  
Vincent nickte zustimmend.  
"Aeris und ich haben überlebt....was mit den anderen geschehen ist.."  
Er sprach nicht weiter sondern begann damit sein Gewehr zu reinigen.  
Aeris seufzte.  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht so genau....ich kann ihr Präsenz jedoch nicht spüren. Ihre Seelen haben ich nicht gespürt,, bevor sie zum Planeten zurückkehrten..."  
Cid seufzte leise.  
"Seid ihr schonmal da runtergetaucht?"  
Sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.  
"Das ist viel zu tief und zu kalt. Außerdem ist da unten alles mit Mako...verseucht..."  
Der Pilot grummelte etwas vor sich hin.  
"Ihr habt hoffentlich eine Taucherausrüstung für mich, oder?"  
Vincent sah auf:  
"Du willst also da runter...?"  
"Ist nicht dein Ernst..." murmelte Aeris und stand auf. "Cid, das ist kein Spiel. In dem Wasser wirst du in wenigen Minuten erfrieren, oder das Mako wird dich vergiften. Du kannst ihnen nicht mehr helfen."  
Dieser murmelte etwas und stand auf.  
"Klingt interessant. Und ihr werdet mich nicht davon abhalten können, mir das von unten anzusehen. Und wenn das einer schafft, dann bin ich das."  
"Wo willst du hin," fragte Aeris. "Willst du etwa..."  
Cid nickte.  
"Ich will los. Soviel Nachlässigkeit schreit praktisch danach. Außerdem hab ich vier Jahre lang rumgesessen. Es ist Zeit, irgendwas zu tun."  
Vincent stand auf und hängte sich sein Gewehr um.  
"Nagut, wie du meinst."  
  
Rufus stand an einem der Holotische im Kontrollraum. An den Wänden leuchteten riesige Displays und zeigten die Weltkarte, verschiedene Positionen von Truppen und Kamerawinkel über Neo Midgar. Die Mitte wurde von einer erhöhten Plattform und den Tischen eingenommen, an denen er stand.  
"Bericht, General," sagte er mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme. "Wie laufen die Vorbereitungen für den Erstschlag?"  
Der General drehte sich um, und Rufus betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick lang: Orden schmückten seine Brust, und sein Gesicht zeigte deutlich die Spuren des Alters und des Verfalls. Eine Narbe zog sich über seine Wange bis zum Hals herunter, und ein bionisches Implantat schmückte die andere Hälfte seines Gesichtes. Mit einer metallischen Stimme sagte er:  
"Wir treten jetzt in die operative Phase Mondsichel ein. Die Truppen sind einsatzbereit, und wir haben damit begonnen lokale Truppenverbände des Gegners zu schwächen, etwa durch Sabotage und Fehlinformationen."  
Er hielt kurz inne.   
"Beginnen werden mit einem Raketenangriff von unserer Basis im Norden und zuerst die Festungen bei Corel und den Marinestützpunkt bei Costa de Sol bomdardieren. Dieser Angriff beginnt jedoch erst in zwei Tagen, um zweitausendfünfzig Ortszeit. Danach werden wir Eliteeinheiten mit Hilfe von U-Booten in der Nähe des Kraters bei Nibelheim absetzen..."  
"Krater?" fragte Rufus. "Das ist mir etwas...unvertraut.."  
Der General nickte.  
"Ich dachte es mir bereits. Es handelt sich hierbei um die Reste eines ehemaligen Shin-Ra Forschungsbunkers. Vor drei Jahren ist das Ding aus bisher ungeklärten Gründen explodiert. Aber die Verbindung zum Ozean ist noch intakt."  
Rufus nickte verstehend.  
"Alles klar."  
Der General nickte und schaute weiter auf seine Monitore.   
"Der Angriff wird planmäßig durchgeführt und die Operation wird erfolgreich beendet werden. Mondfinsterins wird dann nur noch achtundvierzig Stunden andauern."  
"Mondfinsternis..?" fragte Palmer neugierig.  
"Der Angriff auf ihre Festungsanlage in Wutai."  
Rufus schaute durch die Glaswand auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Monitore, wo ein seltsames Wesen, eingeschlossen in einen Makokristall, stand.  
"Importware aus Nibelheim," kam eine dröhnend lachende Stimme.  
"Heiddegger!" grinste Rufus. "Gut siehst du aus. Haben dich die Ärzte endlich aus dem Sanatorium entlassen?"  
Dieser nickte.  
"Rechtzeitig genug, um Rache zu nehmen."  
Rufus blickte seine Leute an.  
"Damit ist unsere Führungsspitze fast vollständig. Fehlen nur noch Scarlet...und Reeve!"  
Bei dem letzten Namen konnten sich die anderen ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und Heideggers Lachen schall durch den Raum, so das sich einzelne Offiziere umdrehten um zu sehen was es zu bedeuten hatte.  
"Reeve..eigentlich schade um ihn. Er war immer der, der uns geholfen hat, damit es ehrenhaft aussieht. Aber nun haben wir ja General Gainsborough in unsrer Mitte...ich bin sicher, er wird uns helfen diesen Krieg zu gewinnen, nicht wahr?"  
Rufus schaute den General an, der bedächtig nickte und sich dann wieder seinen Truppen zu.  
"Aber was solls," fuhr er fort. "Und..Scarlet...nun, die Ärzte tun für sie, was sie können. Nochmal, Palmer. Es war wirklich klug von dir, sie alle einzufrieren und für später zu reservieren. Hätte ich dir ehrlich gesagt nicht zugetraut."  
Palmer nickte und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Sektglas. Dann sagte er grinsend:  
"Nun, es erschien mir sinnvoll, als ich zusehen mußt, wie die Firma zerfiel. Präsident Shin-Ra hielt einst nicht umsonst große Stücke auf mich.. Zu schade, das er das Weltraumprojekt gestrichen hat...da fällt mir ein..steht in Rocket Town nicht noch eine dieser Raketen? Vieleicht könnten wir an diese Raumstation herankommen, die da im Orbit um uns kreist. Sie wäre ein nützliche Ergänzung zu unserem Waffenarsenal...stellen sie sich vor, Materiaraketen da oben plaziert....sie wären eine ausgezeichnete Abschreckung, um unsere Vormachtsstellung zu sichern. Und sollte es Probleme geben, reicht ein simpler Knopfdruck."  
Rufus nickte beeindruckt.  
"Ein guter Vorschlag. Die Gelder werden bewilligt, und sobald Sonnenfinsternis angelaufen ist, werden sie sich darum kümmern."  
Palmer hob sein Glas, um zu prosten.  
"Auf die Reev-..ähh...Shin-Ra Corporation."  
Rufus nickte bedächtig und hob sein Glas, während an der Wand der Vorhang von einem riesigen Bildnisses Präsident Shin-Ras fiel.  
"Auf den Präsident," sagte Reeve und lachte. "Auf eine neue Ära."  
  
Cid kontrollierte ein letztes Mal den Luftdruck seines Schutzanzugs, bevor er den Helm fest verschraubte. Dann sprach er ein paar Worte in das Funkgerät um es zu testen.  
"Hört ihr mich auch deutlich genug?" fragte er und grinste.  
"Laß das grinsen, Cid. Das hier ist Ernst."  
Aeris tippte einige Daten an einem Terminal seines Schutzanzugs ein.  
Dieser machte eine abfällige Handbewegung.  
"Ich hab einen Flugzeugabsturz, eine Rakete mit Kollisionskurs auf einen Meteor und auch Sephiroth überlebt. Glaubt ihr, ich lass mich von so nem bißchen Mako und kaltem Wasser umbringen?"  
Aeris seufzte.  
"Ich hoffe nur, du weißt, was du da tust."  
Sie schaute Vincent an, der mit einem Seil neben ihr stand.  
"Also, sollten wir nach zehn Minuten nichts hören, ziehen wir dich rauf."  
Cid nickte und prüfte den Knoten an seinem Gürtel.  
"Alles klar."  
Mit diesen Worten sprang er in den See. Aeris atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann begann sie damit, ihm Seil zu geben.  
"Scheiße, ist das dunkel hier," murmelte Cid in das Funkgerät. "Ich schalte mal die Lampe ein."  
Er tastete nach dem Bedienfeld für die Lampen an seinen Handegelenken und betätigte sie. Gleichzeitig leuchtete eine Spannungsanzeige auf, die anzeigte, wie lange die Energiezellen halten würden. Er sank immer weiter und leuchtete die Wände des mit Wasser gefüllten Kraters ab. Schließlich glitt sein Strahl auf eine etwas rostige Kapsel, zwischen denen seltsam mutierte Fische herumschwammen. Teile der Kapsel steckten in Mako, und eine Anzeige des Anzugs wies ihn bereits auf die Gefahr einer Unterkühlung hin, und eine beginnende destabilisierung der Anzugstruktur durch das Mako.   
Cid merkte, wie er zu frösteln begann.  
"Scheiße," murmelte er und begann nach der Öffnung der Kapsel zu suchen. Er fand sie nach kurzem suchen und fühlte die Ränder ab.  
"Diese Kapsel..sie wurde..aufgeschweißt?" murmelte er, als er die Verformungen untersuchte.   
"Von außen..? Was geht hier vor...?"  
Er machte einen kurzen Schwimmzug und glitt in das Innere der Kapsel, wo sich bereits heißes Mako durch den Boden gebrannt hatte.  
"Die Kapsel ist..leer...aber..was soll das?"  
Sein Blick glitt über die Wände, und dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag, als er die Sauerstofflaschen an der Wand entdeckte. Er griff an den Kopf der Flasche, und zerrte ein wenig daran, bis sich das Ventil öffnete, und wenige Sauerstoffblasen aufstiegen.  
"Reeve war auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet..." murmelte er leise und sah sich ein letztes Mal in der Kapsel um. Dann salutierte er und zog an der Leine, als Zeichen, das sie ihn raufziehen sollten.  
"Ich habe genug gesehen," murmelte er in das Funkgerät. "Aber etwas...stimmt hier nicht."  
Er glitt langsam auf die Oberfläche zu, und als er auftauchte klappte er das Visier seines Anzugs zurück.  
"Da unten ist was mächtig faul, das sag ich euch gleich," brummte er. "Da unten sind keine Leichen. Da unten ist nur eine Kapsel, deren Öffnungen aufgeschweißt wurden. Und die Sauerstoffflaschen sind entleert. Und zwar nicht durch ein Leck-"  
Aeris schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Aber...was heißt das?"  
Vincent verzog keine Mine und versank in Gedanken.  
Cid grummelte und fragte:  
"Was habt ihr gemacht, nachdem du und Vincent gerettet waren?"  
Aeris dachte kurz nach.  
"Wir sind sofort aufgebrochen, um Hilfe zu holen..doch dann kam dieser Schneesturm..und ich kann mich nur noch erinnern, das Vincent und ich ein paar Tage später meine Heimatstadt erreichten. Wir übernachteten in Professor Gast`s Labor, und stellten so schnell es ging eine Rettungsmannschaft zusammen. Sie haben versucht da runterzugehen, scheiterteten jedoch daran, das sie nicht die richtige Ausrüstung hatten. Wir kehrten nach Midgar zurück, um uns Unterstützung zu holen.   
Doch bei der Reeve Corporation stießen wir seltsamerweise auf den Wiederstand des Aufssichtsrates. Da haben wir bereits geahnt, das hier was faul war. Dann erfuhren wir noch, das man dich verurteilt hatte....tja, und Vincent hat dich noch ein paar Tage gesucht, dich jedoch nicht gefunden. Dafür etwas anderes. Vincent, erzähls ihm."  
Cid murmelte noch etwas undeutliches, dann meinte er:  
"Muss man euch eigentlich alles aus der Nase ziehen?"  
Vincent stand auf und setzte sich in den Jeep und sah Cid aus seinen rotglühenden Augen an.  
"Irgendwas war faul im Führungskader der Reeve Corporation. Doch bevor ich mehr in Erfahrung bringen konnte, wurde meiner und Aeris`s Zugang zum Hauptrechner gesperrt. Ich war danach zwar noch ein paar Mal im Hauptquartier, konnte jedoch nicht mehr in Erfahrung bringen, als das ein paar Leute aus dem Aufsichtsrat die Führung übernommen haben....und damit begannen, die Firma zu unterwandern. Allerdings kenne ich die Namen nicht. Alles was ich weiß ist, das die Computersysteme wieder auf das Modell der ehemaligen Shin-Ra Corporation zurückgestellt wurden, um eine Überwachung des Systems zu ermöglichen. Und zwar wurde das System verwendet, das einst im Neo-Midgar-Projekt Verwendung finden sollte."  
Er sah Cid an.  
"Das war allerdings erst der Anfang. Denn nun begann die Firma damit, ihren Einfluß zu zentralisieren -mit Gewalt. Die ersten kleinen Übergriffe endeten blutig, beispielsweise um die Startrampen in Rockettown. Danach hatt sich unter der Führung von ehemaligen Militärs der Reeve Corporation eine Opposition gebildet. Erinnerst du dich an Admiral Stavros? Er hat damals Jenova ausgebombt, als wir hilflos im Ozean trieben. Aber zurück zur Revve Corporation...das Resultat dieser Opposition hast du ja gesehen. All das Militär in Neo Midgar. Die Reeve Corporation plant einen mächtigen Schlag. Sie kontrollieren im Moment nur den zentralen Kontinent, sowie Teile des Kontinents, auf dem wir uns befinden. Und nun möchte die Firma das ändern."  
Cid stand von dem Stein auf, auf dem er die ganze Zeit gesessen hat.  
"Und was habt ihr dann in Midgar gemacht? Eigentlich sollte euer Platz doch....."  
Vincent nickte.  
"Und das ist auch richtig so. Wir sind in Midgar gewesen, um unsere Truppen mit Informationen zu versorgen."  
Cid grinste.  
"Also als Handlanger, gewissermaßen."  
Aeris mischte sich ein und sagte:  
"Du verkennst die Lage, Cid. Wir gehören mit zur Führung, allerdings gibts kaum qualifiziertere Leute als uns, um in Midgar zu überleben, und Informationen zu bekommen. Und beinah...währen wir aus Midgar nicht mehr herausgekommen. Unser letzter Auftritt dort war wohl etwas übertrieben."  
Der Pilot nickte und setzte sich in den Jeep.  
"Cloud hätte jetzt gesagt: "Ist doch nichts dabei -mach ich doch immer so."  
Er hielt inne.  
"...und Vincent war es auch, der mich gefunden hat?"  
Aeris nickte.  
"Er hat das Hauptquartier observiert, und gesehen, wie du in das Gebäude gegangen bist. Er war es auch, der die zwei Wachen..ausgeschaltet hat. Ja, und den Rest der Geschichte kennst du ja."  
Er nickte und ließ den Motor des Jeeps an.  
"Laßt uns zurückfahren. Wir haben hier schon genug Zeit verschwendet....ich möchte nur wissen, was da unten passiert ist....."  
  
Kapitel 3 -Operation Mondsichel  
  
Cid lag draußen in der Hängematte und schaute zum Himmel.   
"Nicht zu glauben, wo ich da wieder reingeraten bin. Da ist man drei Jahre lang nicht da, und schon geht alles schief," dachte er. Wieder schaute er zum Himmel, es war eine klare Herbstnacht. Er fröstelte und zog die Jacke enger. Innerhalb der letzten Tage war viel passiert....  
"Zuviel fuer meinen Geschmack," dachte er.  
"Schon ewig her, seit ich mal wieder draußen gelegen hab" murmelte er. Plötzlich merkte er, wie jemand neben ihm stand.  
"Hallo. Störe ich dich?" fragte Aeris leise.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, tust du ganz und garnicht."  
Sie lächelte und sah zum Himmel.  
"Lange her, nicht wahr? Es sind schlimme Zeiten...schlimme Zeiten für die Menschen auf dem Planeten. Ich habe all dies nicht gemocht. Macht...und Korruption. Menschen sind so, nicht wahr?"  
Cid nickte.  
"Das wird es immer geben.....manchmal frage ich mich, warum die Menschheit noch eine Chance verdient hat. Wofür haben wir gekämpft? Für...das hier? Nein, ich habe gekämpft, damit der Planet überlebt. Nicht für die Menschen darauf...doch, ich habe für Shera und Marlene und die anderen gekämpft. Für diejenigen, die mir etwas bedeutet haben."  
Er seufzte.  
"Die alten Cetra...sie waren so weise...vieleicht hätten sie eine Antwort gewußt."  
Aeris lächelte.  
"Vieleicht. Aber heute habe ich leider auch keine Anwort. Wir alle verändern uns."  
Er nickte.  
"Du am allermeisten. Vieleicht etwas zu sehr."  
Sie legte den Kopf schief.  
"Nur, weil ich mich aktiv an eurem Kampf beteilige? Ich habe mein Erbe nicht vergessen. Ich bin die letzte Cetra auf diesem Planeten. Alle anderen sind fort. Nur ich und die vielen tausend Seelen im Lebenstrom. Aber..ihr könnt sie nicht hören. Keiner von euch kann es..."  
Sie lächelte.  
"Eigentlich traurig. Aber...sie alle werden es eines Tages verstehen."  
Cid nickte und schaute wieder zum Himmel.  
"Vieleicht werden auch wir eines Tages den Weltraum erobern."  
Sie nickte, und während sie diese Worte sprach, sahen sie weit entfernt einen senkrechten, glühenden Pfeil nach oben steigen.  
"Irgendwann....Cid, was ist das?"  
Sie lehnte sich an den Baum und zeigte nach oben.  
"Weiß nicht," sagte er mit einem kritischen Blick. "Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte...eine Rakete."  
Aeris sah ihn an, schüttelte etwas ungläubig den Kopf und sah dem glühenden Pfeil nach, bis er am Horizont verschwunden war.   
"Eine Rakete..?"  
Cid nickte und sah weiter zum Himmel.  
  
"Testphase läuft. Alle Angestellten verlassen sofort den Abschussbereich. Raketentest beginnt in zehn Sekunden. Vorwärmphase der Triebwerke wird initialisiert. Systeme arbeiten auf normalem Niveau. Wiederholung: Alle Angestellten haben sofort die Rampe zu verlassen...." Immer wieder wiederholte die Computerstimme diese Anweisungen, und Personal stürmte durch sich schliessende Wartungsluken und Schächte.  
In den Triebwerkskammern einer Rakete glühte es gleich darauf in einem warmen dunkelrot auf. Wenige Sekunden später schoss eine dünne Flammengarbe heraus, und verrußte die dahinterstehende, schräggestellte Metallplatte.  
Auf einem Display im Kontrollraum leuchtete eine Lampe auf und ein Countdown erschien daneben.  
"Auf unseren Sieg," lachte Rufus und schaltete einen zweiten Monitor ein. "Ich hoffe, unsere Feinde sehen auch mit zu."  
Der zweite Monitor zeigte ein Tal, in denn mit ein Bunker stand, der mit Stahlbeton verkleidet war.  
"Raketenabschuss erfolgt," sagte eine Computerstimme, und im selben Moment lösten sich die Klammern um die Rakete. "Detonation in T- minus sechzig Sekunden."  
General Gainsborough schaute Rufus mit einen kühlen Blick an.  
"Dieser Test wird ihnen die Zerstörungskraft dieser Raketen demonstrieren."  
Rufus nickte, trank noch einen Schluck und schaute in Ruhe zu, wie die Rakete einschlug und der Bunker in einer Flammenhölle vernichtet wurde. Als sich der Rauch um das kleine Tal verzogen hatte, stand er auf.  
"Beeindruckend."  
Der Monitor zeigte statt der Bunkeranlage und dem Tal nur noch eine rauchenden Krater, in dem die Reste der Anlage in einem tiefen Rot glühten.  
"Fünfundneunzig Prozent Zerstörung auf einem Gebiet von zwei Quadratkilometern. Genug, um selbst eine Armee auszulöschen. Diese Feuerkraft übertrifft alles bisher dagewesenes."  
Rufus nickte zufrieden.   
"Wieviele davon können wir einsetzen?"  
"Siebenundzwanzig Stück, Sir. Die Produktion ist gerade erst angelaufen, und wir können den komplizierten Kristallisierungsprozess noch nicht so gut kontrollieren. Allerdings ist die Reichweite noch beschränkt, und das System ist anfällig gegen stationäre EMP-Systeme. Dies verhindert auch den Einsatz gegen Wutai."  
Der Präsident schaute auf das Monitorbild und sagte ohne sich umzudrehen.  
"Steigern sie die Produktion und Effektivität der Waffen. Denn diese Waffen werden das Mittel sein, um unsere Macht zu sichern."  
Der General nickte und verließ den Raum.  
"Er macht seine Sache gut," meldete sich Palmer zu Wort. "Nicht einer von diesen hirnlosen Generälen, die wir vorher hatten."  
Rufus nickte.  
"Ja. Und das macht mir Sorgen. Er wurde zwar genetisch verändert und Teile seines Gehirns durch Implantate ersetzt, aber diese Implantate entwickeln sich ständig weiter. Wohin das führt...das kann keiner wissen."  
Palmer nickte und schaute wieder auf die Landkarte, wo zwei Fähnchen an den Positionen von Corel und Costa de Sol standen. Mit einer abfälligen Geste stieß er sie um.  
  
"Diese Bilder haben wir vor wenigen Stunden aus dem Hauptquartier erhalten," sagte Vincent und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Noch immer saßen Aeris und Cid benebelt da, den Aufzeichnungen nicht trauend.  
Vincent fuhr ungerührt fort:  
"Die Wände des Bunkers bestanden aus titaniumverstärktem Beton. Sie sind einfach weggeschmolzen. Die Temperatur der Umgebung betrug noch einen Tag nach der Detonation über siebzig Grad. Die Schäden an der nähren Umwelt sind noch nicht bekannt."   
"Das...das ist eine unglaubliche Zerstörungskraft," murmelte Aeris und Cid nickte. Vincent nickte und sagte:  
"Und unser Befehl lautet, die Abschußbasis zu finden und zu vernichten. Oder zumindest die Sprengsätze unschädlich zu machen...Aeris, was ist mit dir?"  
Sie war aufgestanden und sah mit zusammengefalteten Händen aus dem Fenster.  
"Ich höre sie..." murmelte sie leise. ".....sie tun es wieder. Das waren keine gewöhnlichen Sprengstoffe. Was dort zum Einsatz kam...war Materia. Und Antimateria."  
"Antimateria..? Das kommt mir bekannt vor...." murmelte Cid.  
Aeris nickte.  
"Sie ist einfach nur der Gegensatz zu Materia. Teile des Makos, das nicht kristallisiert.....sie ist sehr selten. Und bringt man beides zusammen...."  
Sie sprach nicht weiter, aber das war unnötig. Jeder hatte die Bilder gesehen, das brennende Tal und die glühenden Reste des Bunkers. Sie alle sahen die Reste des Nibelkraters vor sich, wo einst die Macht einer Antimateriarakete Vernichtung und Tod gebracht hatte.  
"Wir müssen diese $%$§/& Dinger zerstören," fluchte Cid wütend. "Bevor diese...wer immer auch dahintersteckt...damit noch mehr Unsinn anstellen. Stellt euch vor, was passiert, wenn so eine Rakete in Corel oder Costa de Sol hochgeht...."  
Aeris schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Besser nicht. Nur, wo sollen wir mit der Suche anfangen? Junon? Midgar?"  
Vincent schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
"Nein, dort würde ich nicht suchen. Neo Midgar hat keine schwere Waffenindustrie, Junon hat zwar Werften und eine Flugzeugfabrik, aber um Raketen zu bauen sind größere Anlagen nötig."  
Cid verschränkte die Arme und legte die Füße auf den Tisch.  
"Vieleicht irgendwo hier oben? Die Gegend ist makoreich -ideal Vorraussetzungen für einen großen Reaktor. Die brauchen ziemlich viel Mako, um ihre Raketen zu bauen. Und, Aeris...erinnerst du dich an letzte Nacht..?"  
Sie runzelte die Stirn, und plötzlich ging ihr ein Licht auf.  
"Die Rakete," murmelte sie unsicher. "Meinst du, das war...."  
Cid nickte.  
"Genau das. Und da fällt mir noch etwas ein. Hier oben hat Reeve mal eine Station zur Klimaforschung unterhalten -vieleicht hat die Reeve Corporation die Station umfunktioniert?"   
Vincent griff zu seiner Schrotflinte.  
"Meinst du, die sind dort? Dann laßt uns keine Zeit vergeuden. Gehen wir."  
Cid sprang auf, langte nach seinem Speer und gesellte sich zu Vincent.  
"Okay, ich hole schonmal den Wagen..."  
Vincent sah Aeris an, doch diese sah nur stumm aus dem Fenster und betrachtete den Himmel.  
"Menschen werden es nie verstehen..."murmelte sie dabei und seufzte. "Ich komme gleich, Vincent."  
Dieser nickte verstehend., und von draußen war bereits das laute Motorgeräusch des Geländewagens hörbar.  
  
"Operation Mondsichel läuft."  
Der Kontrollraum wurde in schwaches, rotes Licht getaucht und die Hauptbeleuchtung erlosch, so das nur noch die einzelnen Konsolen und Displays sichtbar waren. Auf einem großen Monitor leuchtete eine Weltkarte auf, und zeitgleich leuchteten Punkte an verschiedenen Stellen auf. Wenige Sekunden erschienen noch bezeichnende Pfeile an diesen Punkten: Sie bezeichneten Truppenverbände, Basen oder Marineeinheiten der Shin-Ra Streitkräfte.  
"Die Raketenbasis meldet Feuerbereitschaft. Der Countdown hat begonnen, und in sechs Stunden werden wir mit dem Angriff beginnen. Nullachhundert Ortszeit werden die Raketen gestartet, der Einschlag wird um etwa nullfünfhundertfünf Lokalzeit erfolgen."  
Gainsborough beendete seine Ausführungen. Rufus nickte zufrieden.  
"Erwartete Verluste?"  
Der General drehte sich um und gab einige Daten in den Computer ein.  
"Wir erwarten eine vollständige Vernichtung der Orte Corel und Costa de Sol. Die militärischen Verluste schätzen wir auf etwa neunundneunzig Prozent. Allerdings möchte ich hinzufügen, das ich hierbei die Marine und die Luftwaffe nicht einbezogen habe. Der Standort ihrer Luftwaffen und Marinebasis ist uns unbekannt. Offenbar liegen diese Stützpunkte irgendwo versteckt."  
Der Präsident nickte und wand sich wieder einer taktischen Karte zu.  
"Die Operation Mondfinsternis wird in zwölf Tagen anlaufen. Sehen sie zu, das dies planmäßig geschieht. Bis dahin muss die Armee schon längst vorgerückt sein."  
Der General nickte.  
"Ja, Sir. Mondsichel wird innerhalb des von ihnen geforderten Zeitraumes abgeschlossen sein."  
"Das hoffe ich für sie," gab Rufus zurück und zog in Ruhe an einer Zigarre. "Übrigens, wie ist ihr vorankommen in Bezug auf die Avalanche Terroristen?"  
Gainsborough drehte sich um und nickte.  
"Wir haben ihre ungefähre Position lokalisiert. Sie befinden sich in den Gletschern der Nordkraterregion. Ein Lufttransporter wird zur Stunde unter Aufsicht Heiddeggers mit Spezialeinheiten beladen. Falls sie nichts dagegen haben, habe ich ihm das Kommando übertragen."  
Rufus nickte zufrieden und sah zu Palmer, der in seinem Sessel lag und schlief.  
"Gute Arbeit. Fahren sie fort. Falls es etwas neues gibt, benachrichtigen sie mich bitte."  
Der General sah Rufus einen Moment lang nach, bis dieser im Aufzug verschwunden war, dann ging er zum Kommunikationsterminal. Mit wenigen Handgriffen umging er die Protokolle und begann eine Nachricht zusammenzustellen.  
  
"Sieht verlassen aus," meinte Vincent und schaute in das kleine Tal, wo sich die von Schnee bedeckte Station nur durch die halbzerfetzte Fahne der Reeve Corporation und den stellenweise grauen Bunkerwänden vom Rest der Umgebung abhob. Hinter dem Bunker erhoben sich schneeverwehte Satellitenschüsseln, Antennen und das Landefeld für den Helikopter, der die Basis mit Nachschub versorgen sollte. Doch das Feld war schmutzig und mit einer dichten Schneeschicht überzogen, ein Beweis dafür, das die Anlage seit Jahren ausser Betrieb war.  
"Ich weiß nicht..." ließ sich Cid vernehmen. "Hier war seit Jahren keiner mehr."  
Aeris fröstelte und sagte:  
"Laßt uns trotzdem mal nachsehen. Da drin ist es sicher wärmer als hier draußen. Und ich friere ganz schön. Es schadet sicher nicht, wenn wir hier bis morgen bleiben."  
Sie stand auf und ging auf die Stelle zu, wo sie die Tür vermutete. Cid folgte ihr, und zusammen begannen sie im Schnee zu wühlen, bis Aeris die Automatik für die Türöffnung gefunden hatte. Sie berührte die Schaltfläche und mit einem Knistern flackerte die Anzeige auf.  
"Weiß noch einer den Code?" fragte sie nachdenklich. Cid schüttelte den Kopf und sah Vincent an, der gemütlich die Schneeverwehungen herunterrutschte.  
"Hey! Mach mal hin und hilf uns hier!" rief ihm Cid entgegen. Dieser sagte nichts, trat zur Tür und betrachtete die Kontrollen einen Moment lang. Dann gab er routiniert eine mehrstellige Zahlenfolge ein. Knirschend öffnete sich die Tür, und etwas Schnee fiel in den dunklen Raum. Cid zuckte mit den Schultern und sprang in den Bunker.  
"Verrat mir mal eins," sagte er, während er sich im Inneren umsah. "Woher hast du diesen Code?"  
"Spielt das eine Rolle?" fragte Aeris und kletterte hinterher. "Ist hier wo ein Ofen? Mir ist kalt..."  
Sie schaute nach Cid, der gerade im Keller der Anlage verschwunden war. Plötzlich wurde von unten ein Krachen und Hämmern und kurz darauf ein Fluch hörbar. Unmittelbar danach sprang die Heizung an und die Neonlampen an der Decke flammten auf.  
"Blöde Technik," murmelte Cid, als er wieder die Treppe hochkam. "Ich habe erstmal den Notstromgenerator angeworfen."  
Aeris nickte und setzte sich in einen der Sessel, die an den Computern standen. Auf den Monitoren lief im Moment noch der Startvorgang, aber kurz darauf erschien die einfache Bedienoberfläche. Vincent schaute eine Weile auf den Monitor und meinte dann:  
"Ist noch das alte System, das Reeve eingeführt hatte. Wir müßten eigentlich einen Zugang bekommen."  
Aeris nickte und gab die Daten ihres Zugangs ein, und wenige Sekunden später erschienen einige Schriftzüge und das Auswahlmenü erweiterte sich um einige Punkte.  
"Allzu interessant sind die Daten jedoch nicht," meinte sie nach einenm kurzen Stöbern in den Berichten.  
"Hauptsächlich Wetterdaten. Der letzte Eintrag war vor drei Jahren, kurz bevor die Station stillgelegt wurde...Moment, hier ist noch was..."  
Sie tippte eifrig auf der Tastatur herum, bis sie die Datei vor sich hatte.  
"Ein kurzer Bericht. Hier steht, das das Militär diese Basis übernommen hatte. Warum, steht hier allerdings nicht. Nur, das dies unter Geheimhaltung geschehen sollte. Hier wird erwähnt, das er bewußt gegen diesen Befehl verstieß, indem er diesen Bericht verfaßte."  
Vincent sah sich kurz um und fragte dann ruhig:  
"Wie alt ist diese Anlage?"  
Cid versank in Gedanken und Aeris sah Vincent überrascht an, als dieser in Ruhe antwortete:  
"Sie ist über fünfzig Jahre alt, Aeris. Es war ein streng geheimer Forschungsstützpunkt der sich ursprünglich mit der Entwicklung neuer Waffentechnologien beschäftigt hatte. Weiter im Norden sind noch Teile der Station, allerdings stehen sie unter Wasser, seitdem es hier vor sechzehn Jahren ein Beben gegeben hatte."  
Cid schaute Vincent an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
"Und das erzählst du uns jetzt so einfach. Weißt du vieleicht noch mehr? Oh, Gott da glaubt man...."  
Er fluchte wild, wurde jedoch von Aeris unterbrochen.  
"Lass es bitte...ich bin müde, Cid. Lass uns schlafen gehen, es war für uns alle ein anstrengender Tag. Jetzt noch zu streiten, bringt absolut nichts."  
Dieser sah sie kurz an, sah in ihre sanft grün schimmernden Augen und nickte dann.  
"Du hast recht...es lohnt sich nicht, sich da jetzt drüber aufzuregen."  
Bei den letzten Worten warf er einen Blick auf Vincent, der selbstzufrieden da stand und den Bericht auf dem Monitor las.  
"Du auch?" fragte sie. "Nein," antwortete er. "Ich möchte nicht schlafen."  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in das Treppenhaus.  
"Falls du uns suchst, wir sind in der Quartierebene.."  
Vincent nickte, legte die Beine hoch und sah gemütlich zu, wie Aeris im Treppenhaus verschwand. Kaum waren beide verschwunden, berührte er einige Schaltflächen und auf den Displays leuchtete dick das Logo der Shin-Ra Corporataion auf. Wenige Kommandos später öffneten sich Dateien und Diagramme erfüllten die Bildschirme. Vincent machte es sich bequem und begann zu lesen.  
Wie gut, das er keinen Schlaf brauchte....  
  
Die Gelnika II-B glitt dicht über der Oberfläche der Eiswüste dahin, und erzeugte kleine Wirbel auf der Eisoberfläche. Heiddegger stand am Heck, und schaute durch die Bodenluke, eingehüllt in einen Wintermantel der Armee.  
"Brr, ist das kalt hier," murmelte er und schaute die Offiziere an, die ihn begleiteten: ehemalige Gruppenführer und Soldaten der vor sieben Jahren zerfallenen Shin-Ra Armee.   
"Wir sind gleich an den Zielkoordinaten für die Landung," meldete einer der Offiziere. "Wir können mit dem Absetzen der Fracht beginnen."  
Heiddegger nickte und betrachtete den noch gekühlten Körper des Wesens hinter sich, während dasFlugzeug immer tiefer sank.:  
"Eine Makogeburt der vierten Generation. Hervorragende Arbeit." murmelte er dabei.  
"Landung einleiten," rief er und schaute weiter durch die Luke.  
Das Flugzeug verlangsamte, die Triebwerke kippten nach unten und eine dünne blaue Flamme schoss heraus. Die Geschwindigkeit des Transporters sank, bis er über einer großen Eisplattform schwebte und die Landestützen ausgefahren wurden. Mit einem sanften Rucken setzte das Flugzeug auf, und die Heckklappe sank nach unten.  
"Hier errichten wir die Kommandozentrale für den Einsatz," sagte Heidegger und winkte den Arbeitern, die sofort damit begannen die mobilen Kommandoeinheiten auszuladen. Die kettengetriebenen Fahrzeuge rollten an den Rand des Platzes, ein Turm mit Satelitenschüsseln und Antennen wurde aufgebaut.  
"Verbindung zum Hauptquartier steht," meldete einer der Vorarbeiter wenige Minuten später. "Wir haben auch die Standardtestsignale der Abschussbasis empfangen. Wir sind operationsfähig, und sollte im Hauptquartiere etwas schieflaufen, können wir von hier aus immer noch den Raketenabschuss steuern."  
Heidegger nickte und schaute weiter dem Personal zu, das den kleinen Stützpunkt mit einem Energiezaun abzusichern begann.  
"Was ist mit dem Jäger?" fragte er einen der Wissenschaftler, die neben der Röhre stand.  
"Wir haben bereits damit begonnen, ihn wieder aufzuwecken. Seine Lebensfunktionen sind bald wieder das, was man als "normal" bezeichnen könnte."  
Heidegger nickte.  
"Sorgen sie dafür, das er sobald wie möglich einsatzbereit ist. Hier oben gibt es noch ein paar Rebellen, und die sollen ausgeschaltet werden."  
Ein Unteroffizier hastete herbei, salutierte und meldete:  
"Sir, Eine Übertragung von Hauptquartier. Es ist General Gainsborough, und er hat wohl neue Befehle."  
"Stellen sie in mein Büro durch," sagte Heidegger und ging auf das Fahrzeug zu, welches die mobile Einsatzzentrale enthielt.  
  
Aeris lag auf dem Bett ihres kleinen Zimmers und las in einem der Bücher, die sie im Wandschrank gefunden hatte, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie schaute auf und sagt stirnrunzelnd:"Ja?"  
Cid öffnete die Tür einen Spalt weit und fragte leise:  
"Schläfst du noch? Es ist jetzt um sechs, und wir wollten aufbrechen..."  
Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sah auf ihre Uhr.  
"Oh...hab ich garnicht gemerkt. Aber gut, ich mache mich nur noch ein wenig frisch, dann können wir."  
Cid nickte und schloss die Tür wieder. Aeris griff nach ihrem Schutzanzug, der über dem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett hing und schlüpfte hinein. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung glitt sie durch ihr Haar, bündelte es und band es zu einem einzigen Zopf zusammen.  
"Mein Gott, was würde ich für ein paar Stunden Ruhe und eine Badewanne geben..." murmelte sie dabei. Schließlich griff sie nach ihrem Rucksack und schnallte ihn sich auf den Rücken. Dann griff sie nach ihrem Stab und hängte ihn in zwei Schlaufen ihres Rucksacks ein. Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, betrachte sich kritisch und dann seufzte sie leise: "Ich habe mich wirklich verändert....zu sehr..."  
Sie öffnete die Tür, doch bevor sie ging nahm sie noch den angefangenen Roman von ihrem Nachtisch.  
"Cid und Vincent warten sicher schon," dachte sie und begann die wenigen Treppen nach oben zu steigen. Mit wenigen Schritten ging sie durch den Computerraum und stieß die Tür nach draußen auf.  
Cid und Vincent warteten bereits auf sie, sitzend auf zwei Steinen.  
"Wir können," sagte sie.  
Vincent nickte und kletterete in den Fond des Geländewagens.  
"Der Rest des Stützpunkts liegt etwa sechzig Kilometer von hier. Wenn der Schneesturm nicht weiter zunimmt, sind wir in ein paar Stunden dort."  
Cid nickte und kletterte hinters Steuer.  
"Dann nichts wie los. Ich hab sowieso die Nase voll von dieser Eiswüste."  
  
Rufus sah mit einem entspannten Blick durch den dunklen Kontrollraum. Im Moment war es noch ruhig, so das die Offiziere untereinander plauderte, einige tranken Kaffee um sich wachzuhalten und wieder andere waren in endlose Diagnosen iher Konsolen vertieft. Er blickte in die Mitte des Raums, wo eine großer Holotisch stand, an dem der General zusammen mit zwei Offizieren Strategien besprach. Er stand auf und, ging die Treppe hinunter und trat mit an den Tisch.  
"Wie sieht es aus?"  
Gainsborough nickte, und für einen Moment glaubte Rufus, das die Leuchtdioden an seinen teilweise offenen Kopf schneller blinkten.  
"Es läuft alles nach Plan. Unsere Aufklärung hat die Luftstreitkräfte des Gegners lokalisiert. Sieht so aus, als hätten sie einen Fliegerhorst im Gebirge von North Corel. Ich habe bereits Anweisung gegeben, das die Raketen darauf gerichtet werden sollen. Die Zielberechnung ist jedoch erst in zwei Stunden abgeschlossen."  
Er nickte kaum merklich und schaute auf Rufus, der seine Ausführung in Ruhe angehört hatte.  
"Hervorragend. Sobald die Zeilpeilung abgeschlossen ist, feuern sie die Raketen ab. Diese Rebellen sollen unseren Zorn spüren."  
Der General nickte und trat wieder an seinen Holotisch.  
Operation "Mondsichel" war angelaufen. Doch dies war erst der Anfang.  
  
Kapitel IV -Reunion, Part II  
  
Heidegger betrachtete fasziniert den Körper der Makogeburt: Ein athletischer Körper, dem große Hitze oder Kälte nichts anzuhaben vermochte. Eine gezüchtete Kampfmaschine, das Erbe Professor Hojos.  
"Perfekt," dachte er. "Der Schlüssel zur Herrschaft über diesen Planeten."  
Mit wenigen Schritten umrundete er die Kreatur, schaute den Wissenschaftlern zu, die noch Implantate in den Kopf verpflanzten.  
"Wie siehts aus?" fragte er ungeduldig.  
Einer der Wissenschaftler antwortete sofort:  
"Gleich fertig. Wir müssen nur noch die Implantate zur Hirnsteuerung endgültig mit seinen Synapsen verbinden. Sie wissen besser als ich, was eine solche Kreatur auszurichten vermag, wenn sie unkontrolliert ist."  
Heidegger nickte, und erinnerte sich zugut an die Ereignisse von vor sechs Jahren.   
"...beinah hätte es uns das Leben gekostet..."  
So lachte er nur zufrieden und befahl den Wissenschaftlern, ihre Arbeit fortzusetzen. Schließlich traten die Forscher zur Seite und traten an eine kleine Konsole, die zwei Techniker gerade aufgebaut hatten.  
"Alles bereit. Die Kontrollen für die Kreatur befinden sich hier."  
Heidegger rieb sich die Hände und stieß ein abgehacktes Lachen aus, das entfernt an das Blöken einen Schafes erinnerte.  
"Nun, euer Ende ist nah, Avalanche!"  
Mit diesen Worten aktivierte er die Konsole. Sofort blinkte eine kleine Kontrolllampe an der Kontrolleinheit der Kreatur auf, und ein energetisches Zittern für über die blau-rote Haut. Sie streckte sich, und blieb anschliessend ruhig stehen.  
"Energetisches Niveau normal. Neurale Verbindung stabil, keine Korrelation der Wellenmuster nötig. Sie gehört ihnen."  
Heidegger nickte, und lud die Genetikmuster der Zielpersonen aus dem Hauptspeicher des Computers.  
Langsam glitt Bild für Bild über den Monitor: Zuerst Cid und dann Aeris. Schließlich leuchtete ein Schriftzug auf, der verkündete, das die Einheit nun einsatzfähig sei.  
"Nun, wir werden sehen, was sie leistet. Einsatz beginnen."  
Heidegger grinste und aktivierte die Einheit, die sich sofort mit wuchtigen Schritten in eine bestimmte Richtung wand.   
Sofort folgte ihm der kleine, untersetzte Mann, und winkte einen Helikopterpiloten, der sofort den Motor startete:  
"Los, folgen sie ihm!"  
Der Helikopter startete, und folgte der sich mit schnellen Schritten bewegenden Makogeburt.  
Palmer hatte die gesamte Szene auf einem Monitor verfolgt.  
"Nun ist es endlich soweit. Damit ist jeder Wiederstand endgültig aussgeschaltet, " murmelte er. Er nahm ein kleines Sendegerät aus der Tasche und schaltete es ein. Er sprach nun mit ruhiger Stimme:  
"Sie können mit der Exektuion beginnen. Selbst wenn dieses Mädchen noch was merkt, es ist dann endgültig zu spät."  
Ein Hologramm, welches eine in eine schwarze Kutte verhüllten Gestalt zeigte, erschien vor ihm.  
"Ausgezeichnet. Ich hoffe, sie machen nicht die gleichen Fehler wie die erste Einheit. Sehen sie zu, das sie Erfolg haben."  
Palmer nickte und sagte.  
"Kein Problem. Sie werden sich selber richten, vertrauen sie mir. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."  
Das Hologramm nickte und kicherte.  
"Wir haben Zeit....sorgen sie nur dafür, das uns niemand in die Quere kommt."   
Palmer nickte, und lächelte zufrieden als das Hologramm mit einem aufblitzen verschwand.   
Er wartete, und öffnete dann einen kleinen Schrank neben sich. Vorsichtig nahm er eine kleine Phiole heraus, in der eine grünliche Flüssigkeit schimmerte....   
  
Cid stand vor der eingebrochenen Eisdecke, die ihnen den Weg versperrte. Sie hatten auf Vincents Rat hin einen der alten Tunnel verwendet, die nichtmehr zum Bunkersystem gehörten, aber dennoch mit ihm verbunden waren. Doch nun sah es so aus, als ob sie hier nicht weiter kamen.  
Cid seufzte und fragte:  
"Bist du dir sicher, das wir hier richtig sind?"  
Vincent nickte, und studierte weiter die Karte, die ihnen ein freundlicher Wachmann zwangsweise hat überlassen müssen.  
"Nach dieser Karte müßten die Rampen in einem kleinen Tal stehen. Und dieser Tunnel sollte eigentlich direkt dorthin führen."  
Cid knurrte und entriss Vincent die Karte: "Lass mich mal schauen."  
Nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf und nickte schließlich.  
"Einfach toll. Du hast natürlich übersehen, das dieser Tunnel gerade wegen des Einsturzes längst stillgelegt ist."  
Aeris seufzte und legte Cid die Hand auf die Schulter und meine lächelnd:  
"Was soll das? Dieses Gezanke bringt uns auch nicht weiter, Cid. Laßt uns lieber zusammen überlegen, wie wir durch das Eis kommen. Ich habe keine Lust, den ganzen Weg zurückzulaufen. Mir tun immer noch die Füße weh."  
Cid nickte, und dachte kurz nach.   
"Die Wand, die mich aufhält, muss erst noch gefunden werden," meinte er grinsend. "Sucht euch mal besser ein Deckung....."  
Er griff in die Innentasche seiner Jacke, und zog eine Stange Dynamit heraus. Aeris´s Augen weiteten sich, und sie wollte grade zum Protest ansetzen, als Cid die Zündschnur in Brand setzte, und in Richtung der Eisblöcke lief, wo Vincent und Aeris bereits kauerten. Cid grinste und steckte sich mit gespielter Furcht die Finger in die Ohren, als mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Donnern die Sprengladung explodierte und Eisstücke über ihre Köpfe flogen. Sofort sprang der Pilot auf, und lief zu den Resten der Eistrümmer:  
Nur ein kümmerlicher Eisrest, der in einer Pfütze Wasser schwamm, zeugte von der meterdicken Eisdecke.  
"Also, wenn unser Feind noch nichts von uns wusste, weiss er jetzt das wir kommen," bemerkte Aeris spitz. "Wir sollten zusehen, das wir hier fortkommen...."  
Cid und Vincent nickten und wollten gerade weitergehen, als ein lauter Kampfschrei hinter ihnen ertönte.  
"Was war d...." wollte Cid ansetzen, als ihn ein harter Schlag traf und zu Boden schickte. Aeris schnellte vor, hob ihren Stab und parierte wenige Schläge. Doch schließlich wurde auch sie von einer Energieentladung zurückgeworfen.  
"Was...was war das...?" murmelte sie schwach. Sie blickte auf, und dann sah sie in einem Lichtschein eine seltsame Kreatur auftauchen. Die Kreatur hielt plötzlich inne, und aus dem Schatten trat ein untersetzter Mann hervor...  
"Das..ist nicht möglich..." murmelte sie, als sie plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz im Hals spürte, und verzweifelt nach Luft röchelte, und schliesslich alles um sie herum verschwamm....  
  
Cid erwachte, als ihn jemand heftig schüttelte. Er sah zuerst nur verschwommen ein Gesicht über sich, bis sich sein Blick wieder klärte und Aeris erkannte, die erleichtert aufatmete.  
"Hey, Cid! Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragt sie.  
Langsam erhob er sich, und griff sich an den Kopf.  
"Argh...hat sich jemand die Nummer von dem Lastwagen aufgeschrieben, der mich überrollt hat?"  
Aeris lächelte milde, und seufzte.  
"Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere, ist das wir angegriffen wurden...von wem oder was, das habe ich allerdings nichtmehr mitbekommen."  
Cid nickte, setzte sich auf, und betrachtete ihr Gefängniss:  
Die Wände bestanden aus gemauerten, rohen Steinen und eine eisenbeschlagene Tür führte als einziger Ausgang nach draussen. An den Wänden hingen Holzpritschen, die wohl schon einige Jahrzehnte alt waren, und dem entsprechend morsch und verrottet wirkten, von den Wänden tropfte Wasser, und Kalkablagerungen hatten sich überall gebildet.  
"Mann, ist das gemütlich hier," meinte Cid trocken. "Trotzdem hätte ich nichts dagegen, von hier verschwinden zu können."  
Cid sah sich kurz um, und fragte dann:  
"Wo zum Teufel steckt eigentlich Vincent?"  
Aeris zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich weiss nicht. Als ich hier aufgewacht bin, war er nicht da. Vieleicht haben sie ihn woanders umgebracht."  
Der Pilot grummelte.  
"Nun, darum müssen wir uns wohl später kümmern. Jetzt sollten wir erstmal versuchen, hier herauszukommen."  
Sie nickte.  
"Da ist aber noch was andres..."  
Cid schaute sie an und fragte:  
"Was denn?"  
Aeris stand auf, und schaute nachdenklich zur Decke.  
"Ich glaube, ich weiß wer für all dies verantwortlich sein könnte. Mir ist es vorhin aufgefallen, als ein Wärter kurz reinkam, um uns zu..." sie seufzte "...kontrollieren."  
Sie rückte nachdenklich ihren Kampfanzug zurecht.  
"Der Wärte trug eine Uniform mit dem Emblem von Shin-Ra. Weisst du, was das bedeutet?"  
"Ja," knurrte der Pilot. "Wir sind damals zu zart mit diesen $§%%%$& Shin-Ras umgesprungen."  
Aeris nickte.  
"Und es passt auch alles ganz gut zusammen. Die massive Mobilisierung. Die Aufrüstungsprogramme, die Einschränkungen und Terrormassnahmen bei der Bevölkerung in den letzten Jahren. Es trägt eindeutig die Handschrift von Shin-Ra."   
Cid nickte und knurrte:  
"Nun, aber immerhin sind wir noch da, um ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen...Hey!"  
Cid trat kräftig an die Tür, und rüttelte an den Gitterstäben.  
"Läßt sich mal jemand hier blicken?"  
Aeris griff ihm am Arm, und wollte ihn noch zurückhalten, aber es war bereits zu spät: Eine Tür knallte, Ketten klapperten und wütende Flüche hallten durch den Gang.  
"Was soll das? Wir haben keine Chance gegen..."  
Cid grinste und trat nochmal an die Tür, und ließ einen ungehobelten Fluch los. Plötzlich schwang die Tür auf, und ein Wächter betrat die Zelle:  
"Was zum...."  
Weiter kam er nicht, den plötzlich umgab sich Cid mit einem grünen Schimmer, und für einen Moment wurde der Wächter von weißen Wolken eingehüllt. Als sich diese verzogen hatten, lag er auf dem Boden und schlief selig. Cid grinste:  
"Es ist immer gut, eine Materia mehr im Stiefel zu haben."  
Er trat neben ihn, und griff nach der Keycard, die der Wächter bei sich trug.  
"Nun, er hat sicher nichts dagegen, wenn wir die ausborgen."  
Aeris nickte und trat vorsichtig auf den Gang. Cid zog hinter sich die Zellentür zu, verriegelte sie und machte mit einem kurzen Handgriff das Lesegerät für die Keycard unbrauchbar.  
"Unsere Waffen sind sicher im Waffenschrank untergebracht. Los, gehen wir!"  
Aeris sah sich kurz um, und folgte dann Cid in Richtung Wachstube.  
  
Vincent wachte auf, und fand sich in einer Wasserpfütze liegend wieder. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf, und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was passiert war: Als sie angegriffen worden waren, hatte er nach alter Gewohnheit sofort eine Deckung hinter einem der Eisblöcke gesucht.   
"Dies hat mich offenbar vor der Gefangennahme bewahrt," dachte er, als er feststellen musste, das weder Aeris noch Cid in der Nähe waren. Er griff nach seinem Scharfschützengewehr, das nur wenige Meter entfernt an einer Eiswand lag, wohin es offensichtlich geschleudert worden war. Er hob es auf, und inspizierte den Kampfplatz: Es roch immernoch schal nach dem Betäubungsgas, und verursachte ihm leichte Kopfschmerzen. Das Loch, das Cid gesprengt hatte war teilweise wieder eingestürzt, aber bot immernoch genug Platz zum Durchkommen. Nun, da offenbar der Rest seiner Gruppe ausgeschaltet worden war, lag es nun bei ihm den Auftrag auszuführen.  
  
"Verdammt," murmelte Cid. "Ist diese Anlage groß. Wie zum Teufel sollen wir hier eine Raketenbasis finden? Was hat sich der Konstrukteur nur bei dieser Anlage gedacht...exekutieren den Kerl..." fügte er grummelnd hinzu.  
"Ich wette, wir laufen die ganze Zeit nur im Kreis."  
Aeris dreht sich um, warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu und wollte grade etwas sagen, als sie plötzlich still wurde, und die Augen schloss. Langsam begann sie zu lächeln.  
"Cid..." begann sie. "Hier...hier stimmt etwas nicht...hier ist etwas..."  
Der Pilot runzelte die Stirn.  
"Was ist den los?" fragte er, als sie, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren loslief.  
"Halt!" rief er ihr hinterher. "Wo willst du hin....?"  
Er seufzte und setzte ihr nach, bis er sie fand: Sie stand vor einer breiten Schiebetür, die mit der Aufschrift: "Labor 21-B4-23" versehen war.  
"Toll, und nun?" fragte Cid.  
Aeris dreht sich zu ihm um und sagte:  
"Wir müssen diese Tür irgendwie öffnen..."  
Cid nickte seufzend.  
"Ich weiss zwar nicht warum...aber egal. Ich bin sowieso immer der letzte, der was wichtiges erfährt....."  
Aeris sah nicht auf, sondern starrte nur auf die Tür.  
"Vieleicht...nur vieleicht..." dachte sie und lächelte.  
"Es ist wirklich wichtig..." sagte sie dazu.  
Cid nickte und machte sich an einem der Schaltkästen zu schaffen, Funken sprühten und langsam schoben sich die Türhälften auseinander, und gaben einen dunklen und staubigen Raum frei.  
"Scheint, als währe hier ziemlich lange keiner mehr gewesen," meine Cid schließlich. "Verrätst du mir jetzt, was wir hier suchen?"  
Aeris nickte und trat in den Raum, auf ein blinkendes Terminal zu, das irgendwie deplaziert wirkte.  
"Scheint, als währe das Ding wohl etwas moderner..." murmelte sie und berührte die Schaltfläche, die mit dem Schriftzug "Aktivieren" versehen war.  
Sofort flammten Neonlampen auf, und erstaunt sahen sich die beiden um: Der Raum war nicht besonders groß, aber er enthielt mehrere Röhren, die mit irgendwas gefüllt waren.  
"Was zum Teufel ist das..?" fragte Cid sofort und trat auf eine Röhre zu. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung wischte er die Staubschicht vom Glas und währe beinah zurückgeschreckt.  
"Aeris...sieh dir das an. Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein..."  
Sie trat neben ihn und nickte.  
"Was wir suchen."  
  
[Derzeitiges Ende] 


End file.
